Equestria's Warriors: King Ebon's Return
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Following the events of A Whole New World, King Ebon now inhabiting the body of Felix Fox has returned to Equestria to exact revenge on the elements of harmony, and their allies. With the dark King aiming to conquer the land and with the snakes at his side, the warriors of New York must return to that magical land and protect it with their pony friends just like they did before.
1. King Ebon Resurfaces

**(Hi guys. Welcome to the next sequel to my Equestria Warriors series. You all seemed to have enjoyed seeing the ponies in Dustin's and Alistair's world. But now you'll be seeing the boys bring their friends along with them to see Equestria and protect it from returning doom they thought they defeated. Enjoy my friends.)**

In the human world one night, Dustin Bowers was sitting on top of the Mikael Hotel, until Alistair landed beside him, "Spending your night up here brooding, what're you Batman?"

"Very funny, Alistair." Dustin replied dryly as he rested his back against a wall.

"What's up man?" Alistair asked as he took a seat next to his pal.

"It's just so much has happened in the last month." Dustin answered, as Alistair recalled the ordeal they went through with their friends from Equestria.

"I know, but hey we defeated Ebon. We should be living it up for the rest of this summer." Alistair replied.

"Yeah I know that, but remember what Blaze told us after he woke up form his healing?" Dustin asked as they flashback to that one night when Ebon was defeated.

* * *

_At the Bowers residents awhile after Blaze woke up from his restoration he spoke to the group, "Guys listen. There's something I want to tell you all because it involves why I really came here to New York."_

_"Why you really came here?" Dustin asked._

_"What do you mean?" Alistair inquired curiously._

_"Well there's more about my pas than I led on." Blaze explained._

_"More?" Pinkie asked._

_"Yes. Remember I told you how my grandfather was testing me to see if I had what it takes to survive. There was more to it than that," Blaze continued, "He also told me of a prophecy that's been with my family for generations."_

_"A prophecy?" Celestia asked as she and her sister were intrigued._

_"Correct. It told the story of a dark warrior able to utilize both spirit and shadow energies. When he would reach the age of sixteen he would meet one of his greatest challenges in the form of a being form another dimension." he explained as the pony/humans were surprised feeling this was Ebon he was referring to, "He would band together with other warriors and a group of other beings from another dimension to defeat this evil and bring restore harmony. My grandfather said it was me."_

_"You?" Rainbow and Applejack gasped._

_"Yes. I traveled to New York to train so that if what my gramps said was true I would one day meet these others. Of course I was only nine at the time so I had to also wait a few years to see if it really was true. But I became more convinced it was me when I saw Dustin and Alistair vanish."_

_"What?" The boys gasped as Dustin spoke, "Wait a minute did you say you saw us vanish?"_

_"Yes. One minute the two of you, Domino, Fievel, and Zyphon were standing around, until you vanished into thin air," Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, and the two animals were shocked seeing that someone did witness them vanish, "I was so confused as to what happened to you guys, even after a split second you suddenly returned."_

_"Yeah thanks to Celestia and Luna we got back at the same time." Domino cawed._

_Blaze continued, "Anyway. I was curious as to what happened so I used a spirit technique I developed known as Spirit Sight which allowed me to see your pasts. And that's when I learned everything. I saw all of you," he motioned to the pony/humans, "At first I felt like falling to the ground laughing my ass off, until I saw the boys fighting along side you, the serpentine, everything. I saw you girls utilize the powers of your elements of harmony and I knew you were the ones the prophecy foretold."_

_"Wow, we're part of a prophecy!" Pinkie cheered, only for Twilight and Muse to hush her up._

_"When I saw Dustin and Alistair head off I did feel a strange presence in the air that didn't seem like normal darkness." Blaze explained._

_"Ebon!" Twilight gasped._

_Blaze nodded, "He took off so fast I couldn't trail him, but it was for the best as I couldn't do anything about it anyway. The most I could do was just train myself as hard as I could until I reached the age of sixteen, and hope somehow the six of you would cross paths again with the boys I've monitored."_

_"So you knew about us this whole time?" Rainbow squinted at Blaze suspiciously._

_"This was a prophecy, Rainbow. I didn't know what else to do but go along with it until the time to act was right. I didn't know anything about the elements of harmony needing to power up or the missing two elements." Blaze assured her._

_"And you didn't come to us and tell us this before, why?" Dean asked._

_"I didn't want to worry anyone here. I mean you all had enough on your plate what with dealing with this world, Felix, and Ebon." Blaze explained._

_"Well you got a point," Spike spoke up, "If you told Twilight this she would've had her mind wrapped around it too much she would've lost sight of everything." Twilight responded with a annoyed glare._

_"So you sacrificing yourself to protect us all?" Twilight asked him._

_"Was the only way to see if the prophecy was true," Blaze continued, "You guys were needed to defeat Ebon more than I was needed. I gave my life so that you would be around to finish him."_

_"That's why you said you did your part and the rest was up to us." Wild noted, and Blaze nodded and spoke._

_"I know I once again lied to you about the prophecy, but trust me I didn't want to keep it from you. I just didn't know how to tell you all." Blaze looked down, until Fluttershy sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"We're all past that now that Ebon's been defeated. You no longer have a reason to keep secrets. We really know you were just trying to protect us, and we really appreciate that." she smiled._

_"Yeah, and it feels good to finally get all that off my chest." Blaze admitted now that he no longer had anything left to hide._

* * *

It cut back to the present as Dustin and Alistair continued relaxing, as the dark warrior spoke, "Who would've thought Blaze knew more about this than we did?"

"Yeah, but he didn't take in account it would be six ponies from an alternate world." Dustin chuckled with Alistair.

Alistair sighed, "I wonder what our next big adventure is?"

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Like what's gonna happen now that we defeated Ebon? I mean ever since that fight weeks ago Johan and Omaddon have vanished, and we haven't heard word of Felix either." Alistair explained.

"That is strange," Dustin admitted, "I mean it's not like Felix to suddenly just go into hiding. He would've just brushed this off and pick up where he left off."

"Well wonder what he's up to." Alistair said as the two just gazed up at the night sky and the moon, knowing Luna would see all from it.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned fish cannery, Felix was concentrating, or rather Ebon was concentrating. After his defeat at the hands of the elements of harmony and the warriors his body was purified, but his spirit lingered on and unknown to them forced himself into Felix and use him as a vessel. Suddenly a magical aura surrounded Ebon as his eyes opened as he rose to his feet, "Yes. I finally have my new powers under control, and while my magic may be only at half strength, it's all I need to replicate the portal magic in which Celestia and Luna used to send the boys back here and the girls as well." he went to a table that had a cheeseburger and french fries on it. He started eating it, while looking partly disgusted and partly overwhelmed with delight as he bit into the cheeseburger. With Felix's body as his vessel he had ended up developing a desire for his favorite foods.

After finishing his fries he spoke to himself, "But if I am to once again embark on my conquest of Equestria and this world as well. I still need help. Unfortunately Clyde's been bottled up, and I have yet to find any trace of Johan or Omaddon. The shadow soldiers will not suffice against the elements of harmony alone. So I will need additional support..." he pondered until it dawned on him, "And I know just who to recruit." he got up and held up his hands and concentrated his magical aura. Suddenly appearing out of thin air was a portal. He jumped into it and it closed.

* * *

In Equestria with the location being a forest, it was also nighttime as a portal appeared and Ebon exited it. He took a deep breath and looked around, "Ah Equestria. Home sweet home. Now onto my next destination, Tartarus." he concentrated and using his new found dark energy flew off into the forest and past it before reaching a giant pit. He stood before the pit calmly before letting himself fall forward and down the pit.

He fell through the pit spinning around a bit before he flipped and was falling with his feet aiming for the bottom. Suddenly he pulled to a halt and hovered above the rocky ground and landed peacefully. He looked around seeing Tartarus, which looked similar to the earth core. He looked around, "Good old Tartarus, where only the most evilest of creatures are imprisoned," he started walking down a path leading to a gate. Suddenly growling was heard as Cerberus appeared with all three heads snarling at him, "Cerberus, looks like you're not a puppy anymore." Ebon humored the dog.

The dog growled as he lunged at Ebon who held a hand up with magic glowing around it. Cerberus was suddenly restrained by Ebon's magic and dropped to the ground docilely, "If this is the best you can do then Tartarus has really gone to the dogs since my time. No offense." he spoke to the dog who whimpered in response.

Ebon walked past the gate and through a long line of dungeon cells containing one or more prisoners who were reaching out through the openings of the bars wanting to grab Ebon. The dark king eyed the many prisoners with no amount of fear in his eyes knowing he towered over them all. He then approached a single cell and looked in seeing the Hypnobrai tribe laying around feeling bored out of their minds, "Hypnobrai!" he addressed them.

The tribe hearing their type called out looked at the cell seeing Ebon standing outside the cell, "Who are you?" one of the tribe members inquired.

"I'm the one busting you out of here." Ebon answered as he used his shadow gun to block off the lock on the cell allowing the snakes free.

"We're free!" one of the Hypnobrai soldiers declared.

"Not yet you're not," Ebon continued, "Follow me," he led them to the next cell containing the Fangpyres, who were wearing mouth guards that were protected by magic so they couldn't remove them themselves, "Come on out Fangpyres." he broke open their cell, allowing them to escape.

As they left the cell, Ebon used his magic to remove the mouth guards, "About time." A Fangpyre said.

Ebon looked into the Venomari cell, seeing the snakes wearing mouth guards as well, "Venomari tribe, get a move on," he opened the cell, and they escaped with their mouth guards getting removed by Ebon. Finally he opened the Constrictai cell allowing the final living tribe to escape.

All four tribes stood together looking at Ebon curiously, recognizing his body as that of a human like Dustin's and Alistair's, but were confused by the four blue fox tails and ears on his head, "Who are you?" A Venomari soldier demanded.

"I'm the one who's about to get you out of this dump." Ebon answered until a voice called out.

"Stop!" they saw two unicorn guards wearing armor charge.

The snakes were prepared to fight, until Ebon held a hand out, "Stop yourselves." he blasted them with dark energy, knocking them to the ground. He suddenly created a shadow portal below himself and the serpentine as they suddenly sunk into it and exited the shadow portal that appeared in the forest in which Ebon arrived in since he left New York.

* * *

"Fresh air!" a Constrictai soldier cheered.

"It's feels like it's been forever." a Fangpyre added.

A Hypnobrai soldier turned to Ebon, "Ok, talk. Who are you and why did you free us?"

"Of course," Ebon nodded, "Long before Equestria's beginning I once reigned as the dark King brother of the King of creation. I am King Ebon!" he declared.

"King Ebon?" the serpentine asked, until a Venomari soldier gasped.

"Remember what we learned from Sombra about a dark King who tried to take over Equestria, until he was defeated by the elements of harmony?"

A Fangpyre spoke to Ebon, "That was you?"

"Indeed." Ebon nodded.

"But how can this be, you don't look like a pony." A Hypnobrai said skeptically of Ebon.

"True, but my original form was lost to me, and now I have a new vessel with power that compliments me." Ebon explained.

"So why would the dark king of Equestria break us out of Tartarus?" a Constrictai soldier inquired.

"Because I come bearing a proposition for you all." Ebon answered.

"A proposition?" a Fangpyre asked.

"Yes. You see I have a plan to conquer Equestria, and another world, but I require assistance to help me."

"Don't you have minions of your own?" A Hypnobrai asked.

"Yes, but I do not have the power to call forth them, and the minions that come with this vessel aren't up to snuff with my enemies. I've also had nothing but respect for the snake type. Join me and I promise you revenge against those who not only locked you in those tombs a thousand years ago, but for those who put you in Tartarus as well."

"How do you know..." a Venomari began.

"Because your enemies are mine as well." Ebon answered.

"Why should we follow you?" A Fangpyre inquired.

"You're not even a serpentine." A Constrictai added.

"Calm yourselves," A Hypnobrai spoke up, grabbing the tribes attention, "I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" A Venomari soldier asked.

"How much can we possibly do on our own?" he began, "Pythor and our other generals are lost, and our tribe staffs are destroyed. Without them we cannot properly pick a new general to lead each of our tribes. I say we follow along with Ebon's plans. Who knows he may be a better leader to us than Pythor and the others were."

The tribes started debating as Ebon waited patiently, before the four tribes turned to them, "King Ebon, we've decided to follow your orders provided you hold your end of the bargain of promising us revenge and a portion of Equestria for our own."

"I accept the terms," Ebon began, "Now then I require a representative from each tribe to act as my co-council."

Suddenly a soldier from each tribe stepped forward, as the Hypnobrai soldier spoke up, "I Mezmo, shall represent the Hypnobrai tribe."

"I Fang of the Fangpyres shall represent my tribe."

"I Spitz shall represent the Venomari tribe."

"And I Chunk shall represent the Constrictai tribe."

"Excellent," Ebon smirked seeing his new army was gathered before looking up at the night sky, "Look out Equestria, Ebon's back in town."

**(And there's the chapter. Ebon has returned to Equestria and has now incorporated the serpentine tribe soldiers under his wing. What will happen when the girls hear word of this? Remember for this fic Ebon is now using Felix's body. See ya next time everybody.)**


	2. Badder than ever

**(Welcome back to my next update guys. Now that you got a glimpse of what to look forward to in my first chapter, get ready for what follows it.)**

The next morning after the incident in Tartarus, at Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville, Twilight was as usual organizing the books on the shelves with Spike helping her. The alicorn was using her magic to levitate one last book to put in a spot, "Finished."

"Finally." Spike said as he fainted, making the princess giggle.

"Oh, Spike." she giggled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and entering was Muse, Wildcard, and Nightfall; Ebon's purified self who thanks to an extra dose of his magic and excess energy left over from the elements of harmony have allowed him to age to colt about the Cutie Mark Crusaders ages within a week or two since they returned home, "Morning Twilight. Morning Spike." the three greeted them.

"Morning guys." Twilight greeted them.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Wild said hopefully.

"Not at all," Twilight answered, "Did you need something?"

"Well as you know Nightfall will be starting classes soon, and we were hoping to get him a school book for beginners." Muse explained as Nightfall nodded.

"Of course. I got just the one." Twilight said as she started looking through some books, until Spike burped up a letter.

"A message from the princess." Wild and Muse gasped.

Twilight used her magic to levitate the letter and read it to herself before a look of concern grows on her face. She lowered the letter and turned to her two friends, "Guys, we need to round up the girls and get to Canterlot right away."

"What's wrong?" Wild asked.

"Princess Celestia says we got a situation and need to be told face to face." Twilight explained.

"Can I come?" Nightfall asked hopefully.

Muse looked down at him, "Sorry Nightfall, but this between the grownups."

"Oh." Nightfall groaned.

"Spike, can you watch him please?" Wild asked the dragon.

"No problem." Spike nodded. So Twilight, Muse, and Wild left Nightfall and Spike at the library, and rounded up the rest of the girls before catching a train ride to Canterlot.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, they entered and walked through the hall before seeing Celestia and Luna waiting for them, "Princesses." Twilight greeted them.

Celestia spoke up, "Twilight, it's good to see you and your friends made it here so quickly."

"Well you did sound urgent in your letter." Twilight reminded her.

"What's the trouble, Princess?" Applejack inquired.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and at them as the Princess of the sun spoke, "I don't know how else to put this, but I'm afraid the Serpentine have escaped from Tartarus."

Suddenly the ponies mouths dropped wide opened as Pinkie spoke up, "Wait a minute," she reached over and took a glass of water and drank it before spitting it out in a shocked fashion, "WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"How'd those snakes escape from Tartarus?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Was it Pythor?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"I'm afraid not." Luna shook her head, confusing the group even more.

"This was the work of another," Celestia began, "One of the guards in Tartarus claimed the thing that knocked him out stood on two legs, wore more clothing that most ponies..."

"Sounds like a human." Twilight started.

"But this creature was reported to have fox like features," Luna continued, "Four tails and ears."

"Four tails and ears?" Twilight asked as the eight ponies shouted in shock, "FELIX!"

The princesses were shocked at the groups outburst as Rainbow spoke, "How the hay did Felix get here?"

"Agreed, he doesn't know portal magic to Equestria," Rarity began, "Or does he?"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Twilight replied, "But you mean to tell me he broke the Serpentine out of Tartarus?"

"Apparently so." Celestia nodded.

"You don't think the snakes have joined forces with him do you?" Wild asked.

"It would make sense." Luna noted.

"But why in Equestria would those snakes follow somepony they don't even know?" Rarity inquired.

"We're not sure how he convinced them," Celestia began, "However, as of the Serpent King's defeat, the five tribe generals have been lost, and their staffs destroyed. Without the tribe staffs the tribes cannot pick another to lead them. They are like a flock without a shepherd."

"That does make sense." Muse admitted.

Twilight spoke up, "But that still doesn't answer our question as to how Felix could unite them under his lead."

"Yeah, we've seen the guy and I doubt he alone could command those four tribes." Rainbow added.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Pinkie wondered.

Twilight looked at her dryly and gave a sour sounding answer, "Gee you think it might have something to do with the fact he wants revenge upon us for defeating him?"

Pinkie rubbed her head with her hoof before answering, "Too obvious, Twilight." Twilight could only face hoof.

"Well whatever the reason, we gotta do something about him and the serpentine." Wild suggested.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Celestia answered.

"I just wish we knew where they were." Twilight said, until the doors opened and a single guard entered in a rush.

"Your excellencies! We've just spotted Serpentine in the castle garden!"

The group gasped upon hearing the news, "Let's hurry." Celestia ordered as the group galloped off heading for the castle garden.

* * *

Meanwhile in said garden, the serpentine soldiers were fighting the castle guards, with the Venomari soldiers using their venom to distort their visions, "We haven't lost our touch." Spitz chuckled as the serpentine continued causing trouble in the gardens.

Suddenly a bright yellow beam of magic blasted at some of the Hypnobrai knocking them back. The serpentine looked and saw the two princesses, and the eight ponies from before who defeated them approach looking firmly at them, "The princesses!" A Hypnobrai soldier gasped.

"And it's those other eight!" a Fangpyre soldier gasped.

"No sign of the boys." A Chunk the Constrictai squinted at the group.

"Ain't you fellas a long way from Tartarus?" Applejack asked with her eyes fixated on them.

"That place couldn't contain us!" Fang answered.

"Well you don't surprise us anymore," Rainbow began, "We're much stronger since last time, and without your generals you're not so hot."

"How wrong you are," Mezmo answered, "Because we serve a new master now."

"So we've been told." Rarity answered.

"Where is this master of yours?" Wild inquired.

"Right here." a voice said as a shadow portal opened up from the ground and rising up out of it was Ebon.

"Felix." the girls began.

"We don't know how you got here, but we're sending you back to New York where you belong." Twilight warned him.

"Very amusing plan Princess, with one little problem," he began, "I'm not Felix."

The group suddenly hearing his voice clearer and saw how his eyes looked more menacing than Felix left them in shock, especially the royal sisters, "Wait a minute, isn't that?" Pinkie asked.

"I-I don't believe it." Applejack gasped in shock.

"But it can't be..." Twilight pondered as they spoke simultaneously.

"Ebon?"

"The very same." Ebon answered with a chuckle.

"But how's this possible?" Wild asked in confusion.

"Yeah, didn't we like purify you up extra crispy style?" Rainbow wondered.

"My body perhaps," Ebon began, "But your elements of harmony could not purify my spirit. After you left my remains and took my body away my spirit lingered on. Felix who returned afterward thought I was gone for good as well. But I took him by surprise. Rather than wait again for another large amount of fear energy I took refuge inside Felix and now he is my vessel."

"But what about Felix himself?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Felix is shall we say taking a very long nap," Ebon answered, "A nap he will not be waking up from anytime soon."

"While I'm not exactly a fan for Felix, but not even he deserves something as this." Rarity admitted.

"The fool had it coming when he abandoned me in the fight," Ebon answered until his eyes fell upon the two pony sisters and smirked, "Well-well, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you two are looking very well."

Celestia frowned at him, "You should've stayed in the past like all the other evils you brought onto Equestria."

Ebon looked appalled, "Celestia, such rude manners. Is that any way to talk to your own uncle?"

"Save your words," Luna cut him off, "As far as our family is concerned, you are no uncle of ours."

"True so true," Ebon began as he started walking around the group in a circle, as the ponies stayed their ground, and the snakes were on standby, "I may not look the way I used to be thousands of years ago, but the truth is I've never looked better. Granted there are still some things I haven't quite gotten accustomed to yet using a human vessel."

"Such as?" Applejack wondered.

"Thanks to his body and Felix's desires I've developed a craving for human food, especially of the meat variety! I've become a cannibal!" he bellowed, making the ponies cringe.

"Well that does sound unfortunate for you." Rarity admitted.

"Still Felix's lust for such foods is incredibly strong even for me while using his body." Ebon added.

"But how were you able to open a portal to Equestria all the way from the human world?" Twilight inquired.

"I've always known such a spell, ever since I latched onto Alistair and watched Celestia and Luna use their magic to open the portal," the dark king explained, "I've existed for millenia, which allowed me to known a magic spell just by watching others use it."

"So you came back, busted the serpentine out of Tartarus, and are looking for revenge?" Twilight added it up.

Ebon clapped slowly as if mocking her, "You guessed it dear Princess. And now that the serpentine follow my orders, we'll take Equestria for our own!" he declared.

"No you won't." Celestia declared.

Ebon looked at her amusingly, "Oh Celestia, you really have your father's dedication to his land and those he cared for. Sadly that will be your downfall!" he flew form his position to deliver a spin kick, only for Celestia to duck her head and swat her wing at him. Ebon landed on his feet as Luna spoke.

"It seems the years have not been kind to your own skill."

Ebon scowled but shook it off, "While it's true I don't possess my full power, but this new vessel of mine comes with other surprises!" he extended both palms out and fired blue fire at the group.

Twilight using her magic projected a barrier around them, but it didn't appear to hold much longer. They all got away and Twilight was able to dodge the flames, "Wow, he's a better dark warrior than Felix was." Rainbow admitted.

"And even more dangerous." Muse added.

Ebon chuckled, "Yes. Felix's dark warrior and yoko powers combined with what magic I have makes me a formidable opponent," he got down on all fours as his nails grew long and sharp, and his four tails started waving about wildly, "Here I come!" he took off like a bullet as he ran on all fours right for them.

"Move!" Celestia ordered as they all jumped or flew up.

"Come on girls, we still got our own moves!" Twilight reminded them as they all stood ready and charged as Ebon, only for the Serpentine to block their paths.

"Like old times!" Rainbow called as she flew around plowing through the snakes, while a Fangpyre jumped on her back, "Hey this ain't a taxi!"

Before the Fangpyre could sink its fangs into her flank, Applejack leaped up and delivered a kick to the snake knocking if off the Pegasus. Wild flew up and tackled two Constrictai soldiers, as Muse was bucking some Venomari soldiers. Felix stood before Celestia and Luna and spoke, "Quite a crop of ponies for the elements of harmony to select as their new bearers. They may have beaten me once before, but this time I will take them down and they can join the previous wielders!"

"If our parents could defeat you, then we can as well." Luna warned him.

"Oh please, you two have no chance against me even if I'm at half strength," Ebon mocked them, "Your student and her friends only defeated me because your parents decided to take those other two as vessels!"

Celestia and Luna frowned as they crossed their horns and sent a combined blast of light and dark magic at Ebon. The attack nailed him as he was being pushed back before he deflected the blast. Ebon's clothing look rugged thanks to the attack and spoke, "I really like this outfit of Felix's," he sighed, "I suppose this has been a good enough squabble for now," he put his hands to the ground and sent a shadow portal underneath the serpentine that sucked them in, "But make no mistake I will be back!" he sank into it as well, before the portal closed.

"Great, he got away." Rainbow grumbled as she touched down to the ground.

"He's just as dangerous than when he had a pony body." Twilight stated.

"Everypony ok?" Muse asked all around as they all nodded in assurance.

"You think the elements of harmony can work on him again?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure," Twilight answered, "The elements even when they evolved were only able to purify his body, but somehow his spirit was able to survive it."

"So what do we do now?" Applejack asked opened for suggestions.

"I think the best thing to do is alert the boys back in the human world," Celestia suggested, but panted as she and her sister helped each other up, "Unfortunately all that fighting and using our magic against Ebon has worn us all out."

"So what'll we do?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I'll contact Dustin tonight in his dreams." Luna explained.

"For now all of you return to Ponyville and try and take it easy." Celestia ordered.

"Yes Princess." Twilight nodded as she and her friend started heading back to the castle.

"Hey our of curiosity do you think we should tell Nightfall about this?" Wild inquired.

"I think it's best we don't tell him right now," Muse answered, "He still has the occasional nightmare about his time as Ebon, and the last thing we need is for him to see his nightmares come to life." the mare's nodded in agreement as Wild nodded as well deciding not to tell him about it.

* * *

So they returned home, and at the Library, Twilight, Muse, and Wild entered and saw Spike and Nightfall reading a comic about the Power Ponies, "And once again Maretropolis was saved thanks to the efforts of the Power Ponies and their sidekick Humdrum!" Spike finished dramatically as Nightfall clapped his hooves.

"All right Power Ponies!" Nightfall cheered.

The three older ponies smiled seeing that not only had Spike been able to watch Nightfall while they were away, but also glad to see that at least one side of Ebon was no longer evil, "We're back." Twilight spoke up.

"Hey guys, how was the meeting with the princess?" Spike asked.

"Oh you know the same old same old." Twilight answered not wanting to bring up what happened with Nightfall present.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Spike, Nightfall?" Muse asked.

"The best, mom." Nightfall smiled.

"Good boy." Muse rubbed his head as he giggled.

"What say the three of us grab some ice cream?" Wild offered as Nightfall jumped up and down all excitedly.

"We'll see you later, Twilight." Muse told the princess.

"Bye guys." Twilight bid the three adieu, and once they were out of the library she closed the door and spoke to Spike in a worried tone, "Ok Nightfall's gone, now I can talk."

Spike noticing the shift in his friends tone knew something was up, "What is it, Twi?"

"There was much more that happened while we were seeing the princess." she explained.

"And that is?" Spike asked wanting her to get on with it.

"The serpentine have broken out of Tartarus." she stated.

"What?!" Spike gasped, "But how?"

"Get this, Spike. Ebon had survived our last battle and took over Felix and is now using him as a vessel." she explained.

"Wait, 'who' is using 'what'?" Spike asked in shock.

"Just as I told you Spike, Ebon's back and is using Felix's body as a vessel and is now leading the serpentine." Twilight replied.

"I thought that's what you said," Spike said before fainting, before recovering and got up, "No wonder you didn't say anything with Nightfall in here."

"Yeah. Princess Luna is going to contact Dustin tonight and brief him on what's going on." Twilight added.

"Does that mean Dustin, Alistair, and the rest of the guys will be coming here?" Spike wondered.

"With any luck, yes," Twilight answered, "So we need to be ready and await word for tomorrow." Spike nodded as they continued the rest of their doing their normal duties.

* * *

That night in the human world, Dustin was relaxing in a huge luxurious jacuzzi tub, with Alice draping herself over his left side, Alicia draping herself over his right side, and Aria was sitting draping herself over his chest, "Ah this is the good life."

"Oh Dustin, you're so good looking." Aria cooed.

"Very hot." Alicia added as she nibbled his ear.

"And so daring." Alice finished as she was nuzzling onto his shoulder.

"Yes I am," Dustin smiled to himself as he enjoyed himself while steam from the jacuzzi started forming, until he looked ahead seeing something approaching from it, "What the?"

Suddenly coming through the steam was Luna standing in the water, "Dustin."

"GAH!" Dustin shouted in surprise as the three girls lost their hold of him, "Luna, are you nuts?!"

"I apologize for my interruption. You clearly seem to be enjoying yourself." Luna said as she noted the position he and the three girls were in.

Dustin looked at the three and sighed, "It's not big. I can have this dream any night." he answered as the girls suddenly vanished along with the jacuzzi signaling the whole thing was a dream. Dustin was no longer in trunks, but in regular clothing, "So to what do I owe this unannounced visit?"

"I'll cut straight to the point. Equestria is in danger." the Princess of the Night began.

"Danger?" Dustin asked as he gave her his full attention.

"Yes, have you heard word of Felix since our last encounter?" Luna inquired.

"No. Alistair and the rest of the guys and I expected he's laying low." Dustin explained.

"Well I'm afraid he isn't," Luna began, putting a look of confusion on Dustin, "He's come to Equestria."

"Equestria? But how?" Dustin asked in outrage.

"Perhaps I should show you the truth?" Luna suggested as she reached up with her horn touching Dustin's forehead.

Suddenly Dustin started seeing all that transpired between them, Ebon, and the serpentine that day in the castle garden. When she stopped showing him the memory, Dustin was left in shock, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." Luna admitted wishing it were the case.

Dustin sighed, "I knew this was too good to be real with Felix in hiding, but this was not what I expected."

"Well it's true. Ebon is using Felix as a vessel and his powers for his own benefit," Luna explained, "And with the serpentine under his command Equestria will be in for another time of despair."

"Well I can't let that happen," Dustin answered, "I'll call up the gang tomorrow and tell them of the situation. The good news is my portal generator which I promised to finish will serve as our transportation to and from home and Equestria. After all we can't have you using your magic every time. Saves you the trouble."

"I will return and inform my sister of your answer." Luna bowed her head.

"You do that, and we'll be in Equestria soon enough." Dustin assured her.

"Until then, Dustin Bowers!" Luna faded away, and Dustin woke up in his bed seeing all was well. We got out of it and looked out his window and up at the moon.

"Looks like we're going back." he said to himself.

**(There you have it guys. Ebon and the Serpentine got to have a go with the girls and Wild like before, and with their combined powers, knowledge and tactics could prove to be devastating to them. Stay tuned next time where the warriors of light and dark return to the land they dubbed their second home.)**


	3. Return to Equestria

**(And here's my next installment of my fic. The guys will be heading to Equestria, and Alistair and Dustin will be feeling all nostalgia. Hope you enjoy it.)**

_Last night, Princess Luna visited Dustin in his dreams and warned him of Ebon possessing Felix's body, as well as uniting the Serpentine under his command. Understanding the situation, he promised he and his friends would come to Equestria right away._

The morning after, inside Dustin's lab, Dustin gathered his pals, Alistair, Elroy, Jade, Jethro, Aria, Alice, Alicia, Eu, Thatch, Topher, Blaze, Zimmer, Dean, Ralph, and the animal familiars. Dustin had just briefed them of the situation in Equestria, and needless to say all of them were in shock, "You have got to be kidding me." Dean said in shock.

"I wish." Dustin sighed.

"So we did all that, just for him to possess Felix?" Topher asked in outrage.

"Unfortunately." Dustin replied.

"So what do we do about it?" Zimmer asked.

"What I promised we'd do for the princess. We have to go to Equestria, and defeat Ebon and the Serpentine." Dustin explained.

Zyphon wheeled out a mechanical archway, "The portal, master." Zyphon spoke up.

"Good work, Zyphon," Dustin said, as he approached it, "As you know I've worked on this machine for about a year as a way for me and Alistair to ever return to Equestria. And now that it's finally completed we can all go there together."

"Shouldn't we bring along my brother and all?" Aria asked.

"This is something that's not going to take one day, besides your bro still has his job here." Dustin reminded her, and she nodded.

"Besides we're not going to try and go looking for Ebon and the Serpentine," Alistair added, "Equestria is incredibly big and finding him won't be so easy. No doubt the Serpentine have been looking for new hideout as well since we busted up their old one."

"Shouldn't we hurry and get to Equestria?" Blaze suggested.

"Right," Dustin said as he went to the control panel on the portal device, "I'll set a course for Canterlot castle. The princesses will be expecting us." he opened a portal.

"Finally let's go!" Blaze called as he ran for it but bumped Dustin causing him to throw another switch which in turn caused the coordinates to change.

"Blaze wait, the portal's coordinates have been altered!" Dustin shouted.

"What?" Blaze called as he stood too close to the portal and ended up falling into it screaming.

"Blaze!" Dustin called as Aria spoke up.

"We have to go after him."

"Wait a minute, if we all start jumping in then who knows where we'll end up. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are expecting us." Dustin reminded her.

"Then what do we do?" Elroy asked.

"You all go on ahead, Zyphon and I will stay behind while we try and pinpoint Blaze's location." Dustin instructed.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes. We'll meet up with you when we hear word from Blaze," Dustin promised and turned to his familiar, "Domino, you go with them."

"Really?" Domino asked in confusion.

Dustin smirked, "I'm sure there's a certain feathered friend in Equestria who misses you the most." he winked.

Domino gasped recalling his crush Philomena the phoenix, "Of course!" he flew to Alistair's shoulder and spoke, "Look out sweetheart. Domino's coming back!"

Dustin redid the coordinates to Canterlot castle, "Coordinates are back in place. Think you can handle things, Alistair?"

"Not a problem, Dustin." Alistair nodded.

"All right you guys you better hurry." Dustin suggested.

"Last one in is eraser dust!" Topher called as the warriors ran into the portal followed by the animals.

Dustin closed the portal up and started running a search through the universes for Blaze's whereabouts, "Are you sure you didn't want me to go as well, master Dustin?" Zyphon inquired.

"The reason why I wanted you to stick around Zyphon, is because I got something special for you that I've been working on in case we ever returned to Equestria." Dustin smirked, while Zyphon looked curious.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle in the throne room, Celestia and Luna were going over some notes and documents, until they saw a portal materialize out of thin air, "Sister look." Luna gasped.

"That must be them." Celestia theorized.

They heard screaming and flying out of it was Alistair, followed by his pals, and the familiars who landed on top of the humans, "Oh I hate not landing on my feet." Jethro groaned.

Suddenly three of the unicorn guards galloped over and pointed their spears at them, "Halt identify yourselves!" one ordered.

"Guards stand down." Celestia ordered as she and Luna approached them.

The guards looked at their princesses and back down on the group of humans as Alistair looked up, "Yo." he greeted them.

The guards gasped in surprise, "Mr. Savage!" one gasped recognizing him.

One of them helped him up and spoke, "Forgive us, but we just didn't recognize you."

"Well I got taller and cut my hair, so it's reasonable." Alistair answered, as the rest of the guys got up and upon seeing the guards gasped.

"Check it out, pony guards." Ralph said.

"Look at this place." Alice gasped as she looked around the throne room.

"Welcome to Canterlot castle, my human friends." Celestia greeted them.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Alistair gasped, as he motioned the group to bow their heads, and they did so.

After they finished their bows they stood up as Luna spoke, "It is good to see you all arrived here safely," she then did another take seeing they were missing some, "Where are Dustin Bowers and Blaze Shadow?"

The group were sheepish, as Alistair spoke, "Sorry Princess, but some things happened and Dustin stayed behind with Zyphon to find Blaze. They should be with us shortly... Hopefully." he mumbled.

"So this is Canterlot castle?" Aria asked in wonder.

"Yes, we're honored to have you all here." Celestia nodded.

"Oh I'm feeling all nostalgia here right now." Alistair admitted as he walked around with Domino and Fievel on his shoulders.

"I know it's been like forever since we walked through these halls." Fievel added.

"You've all kept it in perfect condition since we were last here." Domino told the princesses who smiled.

"Not a bad set up." Tricera added.

"A splendid décor." McTwisp added.

"I'm glad Dustin was able to brief you all on what's going on," Luna began, "We have important matters to discuss."

"Right." the humans nodded.

"But perhaps we can do this in the parlor?" Luna suggested.

"Works for me." Ralph nodded.

Celestia turned to the animals, "And how would you all like to see the castle gardens?"

"Sounds good to me." Calem admitted.

* * *

So the princesses led them through the castle, as the newcomers marveled at the interior design, before reaching outside and into the castle gardens, "So this is the garden in which Fluttershy went insane with the animals?" Alistair asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sure your familiars will find it very enjoyable here." Celestia assured the owners of the animals.

"Hotcha, now this is a garden." Salem said as he walked around the place.

Domino surveyed the scene, before flying onto a tree branch to get a better view, "Where is she?" he asked in confusion, before feeling a tap on his back from behind. He turned around seeing no one there. He suddenly felt another tap and turned back seeing no one. He kept getting tapped all around, forcing him to try and keep up, before he came face to face with the phoenix he was looking for, "Philomena!" he cawed in joy.

Philomena squawked in joy as the two birds started nuzzling their beaks together, "Oh I missed you. Did you miss me?" he asked her as she squawked back confirming.

Alistair chuckled, "Well he sure looks happy."

"That's his main squeeze?" Tricera asked Fievel who nodded.

"Yup. He knows how to pick them." the mouse admitted.

"You all play nice now." Alicia instructed them.

"I'm always nice." Salem shot back, while McTwisp and Calem rolled their eyes.

So the humans were in the parlor and were eaching having a cup of tea with the princesses, "So you sent a message to Twilight and the others that we arrived?" Alistair inquired out of Celestia.

"Yes. They should arrive soon, and I know they'll be ecstatic to see you all." Celestia explained.

"I can't wait." Aria said in excitement.

"Yeah I want to see this Ponyville you told us so much about." Dean said to Alistair.

"Well unfortunately I do not wish to return to Ponyville until Dustin gets here," Alistair answered, "It's only fitting that both of us return to the town together that way all of the residents can see us both again."

"But that could take forever." Ralph complained.

"Oh stop your bellyaching." Thatch chided him.

A guard trotted in, "You highness', Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends have just arrived."

"Excellent." Celestia smiled.

Soon the group went to the hall of glass windows, as Twilight and her friends entered, "Twilight, guys!" Alistair called.

"Alistair!" The ponies and Spike cheered as they went over and hugged Alistair. Due to them being ponies again, Alistair's older form was now slightly taller than them.

"It's good to see you girls again after a long month." Alistair admitted.

"Right back at ya." Rainbow agreed.

"Hey girls!" Aria called, as she and the others went over.

"Pinkie!" Ralph cheered.

"Ralph!" Pinkie cheered, as the two hugged.

"Wow as a pony you look even better." Ralph said, as he hugged her.

"So this is you as a dragon, Spike?" Aria asked the baby dragon.

"Oh yeah." Spike asked as he pumped his arms.

"So Dustin and Blaze ain't with yall?" Applejack asked noting their absence.

"Unfortunately." Alice sighed.

"But they should be with us shortly. I can't imagine them taking too long." Eu said.

"Well as long as you're all here, how about we show you something?" Twilight offered.

"Lead on, girls." Alistair answered as he and the others were interested in what they had to show.

Soon they were in the hall of windows seeing all the ones Alistair and Dustin saw when they were last in Equestria, "Look at all these windows." Eu gasped.

"Each of tells a legend of Equestria." Alistair explained the same way he and Dustin were told, and stood in front of one, "This is my favorite." he motioned up to one that was the window that depicted Dustin, Alistair, and the girls defeating Serpent King.

"Whoa." the boys gasped as they saw Dustin's and Alistair's images in the window.

"That is so cool." Jethro gasped.

Eu studied Alistair's image in the window and turned to her guy, "Your chin looks a little big."

"I knew it." Alistair said feeling the image made his chin look bigger.

"You should see the last one they added here." Rainbow said as they motioned to another window.

The group of humans looked over and gasped in surprise. The window they were now looking at depicted King Ebon in the center being defeated, while they, Twilight, and the other ponies in their human forms surrounded him, "That's us." Ralph gasped.

"We're in a stain glass window." Jade gasped further.

"We're legends!" Elroy cheered.

"Oh Dustin would love to see this." Alice smiled.

"See what?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Dustin standing before a portal, "Dustin!" they cheered.

"And me." another voice spoke. They saw stepping out of the portal was a robotic pegasus about the size of Princess Luna. It's body was silver, had blue eyes, its mane and tail were royal blue color, and its wings resembled small airplane wings that were pointed upward.

"Wait a minute," Twilight gasped, "Zyphon?"

"In the metallic Pegasus bod." Zyphon answered.

"Oh this looks so awesome!' Rainbow cheered as she flew around Zyphon, liking his pegasus look.

"I'll say." Wild agreed.

The group went over to Dustin as Aria spoke, "You made it."

"Where's Blaze?" Alistair asked seeing the portal close.

"Did you find him?" Zimmer asked.

Dustin looked sheepishly, "Well I found him, but ya see guys..." he trailed off and flashed back.

* * *

_(Dustin's lab hours ago)_

_Dustin was tracking Blaze's location through the portal generator that was hooked up to the mmonitor, "Come on Blaze, where are you?" he asked as he continued his search before he saw a blinking dot on the monitor, "Zyphon, I found him!"_

_Zyphon in his pegasus body slowly trotted over and looked at the monitor, "Are you sure it's him?"_

"_I'm positive," Dustin confirmed, "Now to make contact," he typed on the control board and the portal projected a viewing image that was hazy at first, until he saw Blaze, "Blaze, can you hear me?"_

_Blaze hearing his name called, looked over and saw the portal with Dustin in it, "Dustin, is that you man?"_

"_Yeah it's me. Are you ok?" Dustin asked in worry._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Oh thank goodness. I thought we lost you there." Dustin replied in relief._

"_Blaze, who're you talking to?" a voice asked as Dustin looked to see a long dark blue haired short girl come into view with Blaze._

"_Blaze, who is that?" Dustin and the girl asked him together._

_Blaze spoke, "Wendy, this is my friend Dustin. Dustin, this is Wendy my... new girlfriend."_

"_Girlfriend?!" Dustin shouted in outrage._

"_Yeah, see I've been here for about a week now." Blaze began, only for Dustin to interrupt him._

"_A week? But you've only been missing for a few hours!" Dustin replied._

"_Hours? Whoa time seriously moves slow back home compared to here." Blaze noted._

"_Blaze, I got to get you back so we can get to Equestria." Dustin reminded him._

"_Right. Dustin, I really hate to say this, but I don't think I'll be joining you guys." Blaze answered._

"_What?" Dustin asked in confusion._

"_I know I said I'd be looking forward to going there, but this place has so much for me. And these guys probably need me more than you and the others," he explained, "I know this sounds selfish of me, but I think I may have found where I'm needed the most. I know you went through so much trouble to find me here, and I appreciate that. But this place has become like a home to me."_

_Dustin was shocked to hear how much Blaze meant about this world he landed in seeming right for him. He couldn't bring himself to order Blaze to come back against his will, and if the people of that world needed someone like him, who was he to say otherwise, "Well Blaze, if this is really what you want."_

_Blaze nodded, "This is what I want."_

"_Then I'll support your decision." Dustin answered._

"_Thanks man, and hey it's not like we won't see each other again. We can still keep in touch." he showed his his communicator that Dustin gave him after the events of Ebon trying to take over New York._

"_Right. Well I guess this is goodbye, for now." Dustin said._

"_Until we meet again, Dustin Bowers." Blaze smiled as they ended their link._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

The guys and the ponies were surprised, "So Blaze isn't joining us?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid not." Dustin answered.

"What a bummer.' Rainbow said in disappointment.

"Yeah he would've been a big help to us, like he was last time." Applejack added.

"True, Applejack," Dustin agreed, "But it was clear that place needed him more than we do. And as his friends we should respect his choice."

"You have a point." Twilight admitted.

"So what's with Zyphon and the pegasus look?" Dean asked looking at the robot.

"I felt like putting this new body I made for Zyphon to the test. And this world is the best place for it." Dustin explained.

"Agreed, and behold my new style of flying." Zyphon began as his plane like wings folded down and were spread out. Suddenly the soles of his four hooves opened up emitting rocket boosters which allowed him to fly off the ground, and jets emerged from his wings and he started flying around in a circle above them.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Rainbow cheered.

"Excellent work, Zyphon. Your flight function works perfectly." Dustin clapped.

Zyphon touched back ground and his wings folded back into place, "That felt good." he admitted.

Dustin smiled, until he looked around seeing someone wasn't with them, "Where's Domino? And for that matter where are the rest of them?"

"Incoming!" a voice shouted, as Dustin turned as saw Domino fly right into him knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

Dustin pulled the crow off him, "Domino!"

"Dustin, you're here!" Domino wrapped his wings around Dustin's face, as he laughed joyously.

Running down the hall were the rest of the animal familiars. When they halted they saw Dustin and the ponies, "Dustin, you made it." Tricera said.

"Hey girls!" Fievel cheered.

"You all look like you're doing well." Twilight noted.

"Indubitably." McTwisp answered.

"Hi guys." Spike greeted them as the animals eyed him.

"Is that you, Spike?" Calem asked, curiously.

"Yeah Calem, it's me." Spike admitted as Tricera and Salem circled him.

Tricera took a few whiffs of him and smiled, "Well how about that? It is him."

"I gotta say kid, the dragon look suits you better than the dog look." Salem admitted.

"Thanks... I think." Spike replied not sure how to take it.

"So where's Blaze?" Domino asked.

"He's decided to sit this one out." Dustin answered.

"Really, that doesn't sound like him." Domino noted.

"Surprised me too." Dustin replied.

"This is great!" Pinkie cheered, "Now that Dustin's here, let's have a party!"

Ralph's smile brightened, "Ya took the words right out of my mouth, Pinkie."

"Well then, let's party!" Dustin called, as the humans and ponies cheered.

* * *

And so a party was held in Canterlot's great hall for the group, where the guys were either dancing, talking, or in Pinkie's and Ralph's case munching on party sweets. Dustin was off to the side talking with the princesses, as the rest of his pals continued enjoying the party, "So I'll put in a word to Burai and the others back home and have them come here as well. They should see Equestria as well, and if the ponies accepted me and Alistair, I'm sure they'll accept the rest of our friends as well."

"We hope they do." Celestia agreed.

"Though I hope your friends are up for the challenge of taking on the Serpentine." Luna spoke up in worry.

Dustin gave her a dry look, "No offense Princess Luna, but if me and Alistair could take them on as pre-teens, I think they're more than capable of handling them as well. Plus their generals aren't among them, so that's less of a threat."

"Even if the generals are not among them, there is no telling how much stronger they are while under the command of Ebon." Celestia warned him, with a hint of distaste for his overconfidence.

Dustin nodded, "Well then, we'll be prepared for the worse." he went back to the party as the two sisters watched the group.

"Do you think they're all ready for this task sister?" Luna asked the elder sister, "They are after all taking on the former dark king of Equestria and the former minions of King Sombra. Such a combination of threats is something not even we would ever imagine."

Celestia nodded, "I believe as long as they stick together and help each other, I feel they will do us proud as they have before." Luna watched them, and knew she had to believe in them as her sister did. Eventually after the party ended, they were all stationed into their own guest rooms and were able to catch some winks knowing tomorrow was gonna be quite a day.

**(And there's the chapter. Dustin, Alistair, their familiars, and Zyphon are back in Equestria, and brought their comrades with them. Are they ready for Equestria as well as it being ready for them? Stay tuned.)**


	4. Ponyville Party

**(Welcome back to another chapter my friends. Here the boys finally return to Ponyville, along with bringing their pals from their own world to introduce them all. Hope you like it.)**

Celestia's sun was risen by said princess to begin the new day. The day that Dustin and Alistair would return to Ponyville to see all of their old friends again. Both Celestia and Luna trotted to a guest room and carefully opened the door to see Dustin sleeping peacefully on his king sized bed, and Zyphon powered down next to it. Domino who was sleeping on a dresser, opened his eyes and saw them before flying over, "Good morning your highness'. Come to wake Dustin up?"

"Correct." Luna answered.

"Well don't worry, he was about to wake up anyway." Domino answered as he did a countdown with his feathers before he motioned to an digital alarm clock Dustin brought with him, that he placed on the dresser. When Domino motioned his final feather down, the digital alarm clock activated and played Dustin's favorite song Lights. Hearing the song play, Dustin groaned before reaching off to the side to tap his alarm, shutting it off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh mornings." he groaned before looking off to the side seeing the princesses, "Oh good morning your excellencies."

"Good morning, Dustin," Celestia greeted him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." he admitted, before slipping out of bed, and put his shirt on. He went over the Zyphon and switched him on.

As Zyphon started up, his eyes opened, and he rose to his hooves, "Good morning, master. Good morning your excellencies."

"And a good morning to you too, Zyphon." Luna replied.

"We've come to inform you the others are awakening as well, and breakfast will be ready." Celestia explained.

"Cool. I'll see them there." Dustin answered, as the princesses left him to get ready.

* * *

Soon, Dustin, Domino, and Zyphon were walking for the dining hall, and entered to see the rest of the gang sitting at the table, chowing on flapjacks. Below the table were the animal familiars enjoying bowls of their own food, "Morning guys!" Dustin greeted them.

"Morning, Dustin!" they greeted him back.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Dustin asked, as he pulled up a chair near Aria and Alistair.

"I slept very well." Aria answered.

"So did I." Dean added.

"They got some comfortable beds." Salem said, as he sipped from his saucer of milk.

"I'll say." Tricera agreed, as he ate his dog food.

"Man this stuff is good." Ralph said, as he ate a flapjack.

"Well wait till we hit Ponyville." Alistair said, as he drank some orange juice.

"Yeah, knowing Pinkie she's already got a party planned for today when we arrive." Dustin added, as he was served a plate of flapjacks, while Domino was given some bird feed.

Suddenly a portal opened up, taking the group by surprise. Exiting from it was Burai, Xever, Mitsukai, Valmont, and Belmont, "Hey guys!" Burai called.

"Bro!" Alistair and Aria called.

"Hey guys you finally made it." Dustin spoke up.

"Well after we got to your lab, we checked the instructions you left us to use the portal and made it here in one piece." Mitsukai explained.

"You're just in time for breakfast." Topher stated.

"Cool, serve me some." Xever said as he took a seat, and was given a plate of flapjacks.

The others took a seat as well, before they were given some breakfast like the others, "Good to see you guys were able to make it." Alistair said.

"And miss out on seeing another world? Not on your life." Belmont answered.

"Well just remember you guys, there's a lot about this world you'll have to get used to." Dustin reminded them.

"We'll be ready." Valmont assured him.

After breakfast, Xever spoke, "So should we fly to Ponyville now?"

"Xever, you know it's unhealthy to fly with a very full stomach." Burai reminded him.

"Yeah I still remember when I flew after having all those short ribs," Ralph began with a shudder, "I vomit like a river."

Elroy chuckled, "I remember you nailed eleven people!"

"Ok so we walking?" Xever asked the group.

"Of course," Dustin answered, "After all Ponyville isn't the only place for you guys to see."

"Yeah, Canterlot's also a hive of activity." Alistair added.

"But it does have it's share of obnoxious self-absorbed snobs," Dustin put in, "But some of them aren't that bad."

"Hey can we get this show on the road already?" Dean asked them.

"Dean's right, let's get going." Alistair agreed.

"Have a good day my friends." Celestia smiled.

"Will do, Princess." Alistair assured her.

"Come on guys, let's bounce!" Dustin called as he led his entourage out of the castle, as the two sisters watched them leave.

* * *

In Canterlot's city, Dustin and Alistair were strutting around while feeling good to be back, while their group followed from behind. They all observed their surroundings feeling amazed as how beautiful a city could look, especially when populated by ponies. Some of the city's residents took glances at the group, making them feel awkward, "I feel so out of place." Alice said in worry.

"Relax, Alice. They're just curious." Dustin assured her.

"Yes. If you think these looks they're giving you are overwhelming, you should've seen the looks they gave us when we were first here." Zyphon added.

"Well I get where you're coming from." Alice admitted as she tried relaxing some more.

"Trust us, when you get to Ponyville you guys are gonna be in for a lot of attention." Alistair stated.

"The way you put it makes me feel uncomfortable." Ralph said nervously.

"It won't be so bad," Dustin chuckled, until they saw coming around the corner were two of Canterlot's most sophisticated of ponies Fancypants and Fleur dis Lee, "Hey Fancypants and Ms. Fleur it's good to see you two."

"Been a long time." Alistair added.

Fancy and Fleur studied the two who greeted them, before they realized who it was, "Is that really Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage?" Fancy asked.

"The very same." Dustin answered in confirmation.

"My goodness, what have they been feeding you boys?" Fancy asked curiously.

Fleur spoke up, "Yes last time we saw you, both of you were much shorter, and you Alistair had longer mane."

"Well puberty does a body good." Dustin explained.

"And I felt the long haired look no longer suited me." Alistair added.

"Well in any case it's wonderful to see you boys again." Fancy spoke.

"Likewise," Dustin replied, "And please allow us to introduce to you some of our own friends from our own world." he made way for them.

"First off this is my older brother Xever," Alistair began as the older boy bowed his head, and the younger continued, "Then we got Elroy, Dean, Ralph, Aria, Alice, Alicia, Jethro, Jade, Eu, Mitsukai, Topher, Zimmer, Thatch, Buria, Valmont, and Belmont."

"Guys, meet two of Canterlot's sophisticated of ponies, Fancypants and Fleur dis lee." Dustin introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both." the humans greeted the two unicorns.

"And jolly good to meet you all as well," Fancy began as he inspected them, "My don't you all look like such refined gentlecolts, and delicate ladies." he took Aria's hand into his hoof and kissed it, making the girl blush.

"Agreed. You boys look like you're in such fine shape." Fleur eyed the Baliton twins, making them blush.

"So what brings you fine lads here?" Fancy asked the two.

"Well we're here on business." Dustin answered.

"And right now we're on our way to Ponyville to meet up with the rest of our old friends." Alistair added.

"Well that sounds like loads of good fun. Be sure to give Rarity and her friends my best regards." Fancy replied.

"Will do, Fancy." Dustin assured him.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but we better get going." Alistair added.

"We hope to see you boys again." Fleur waved a hoof.

"I think you may very well get that wish." Dustin replied as they said their goodbyes and continued on.

"Those two seemed real nice." Belmont noted.

"Oh yes. Unlike other of the overly sophisticated type in the city, those two have no problems with those of a lower class." Zyphon explained.

"Well there's the station," Alistair noted the train station up ahead, "Come on guys."

Soon they were let on board and given their own train car by order of Princess Celestia. They enjoyed the train ride along with the animals as Salem spoke, "So is there anything we should know about before we arrive in Ponyville?"

"Well for one thing don't mention about eating meat products." Dustin began, as they all nodded knowing where he was coming.

"Second, don't feel awkward if you try and speak their language," Alistair continued, "Like they use the words somepony or anypony."

"Though some of them can be a bit eccentric and such..." Dustin continued as he thought of how he and Alistair first met unicorn Lyra, the pony was so fascinated with feeling up their hands, "They're still good ponies."

"And most importantly, don't embarrass us." Alistair warned them, and they playfully smirked.

"He's not kidding," Dustin replied, "We have nothing but the citizens respect and we don't need you guys making us look like fools."

"Since when do you need our help for that?" Alicia asked, making Dean, Aria, and Jade laugh. Dustin and Alistair could only face fault at her humor.

* * *

Eventually the train pulled into the station of Ponyville. The guys got off and entered the town seeing it looked deserted, "Not quite what I was hoping for." Jethro noted.

"Yeah the place is so deserted." Jade added, as she looked around seeing the place was like a ghost town.

Dustin, Zyphon, Domino, Alistair, and Fievele looked to each other amusingly before they did a count down, "Five, four, three, two, one..."

Suddenly the sounds of party poppers, horns, and noisemakers were heard, as confetti, streamers, and balloons rained down all around. Suddenly they saw banners open up connected to some buildings reading 'Welcome back, Dustin and Alistair!' and 'Welcome to Ponyville, friends!'. They looked around seeing the whole town was suddenly cluttered with ponies ranging from all three standard types, and of all ages. Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, and their familiars smiled expecting this, while their friends were in shock.

Suddenly a red carpet was rolling out right for them and when the end folded out, it revealed Pinkie Pie wearing a party hat and blew into a noisemaker, "Welcome back to Ponyville, guys!" she put party hats on their heads.

"Thanks Pinkie, we expected you'd throw us a welcome back party." Dustin chuckled.

"It's more than a welcome back party," she began, "It's also a welcome party for the rest of the guys!" she cheered and put a party hat on each of them.

The rest of the girls, Spike, and Wild came over, "Hi guys so glad you made it." Twilight greeted them.

"And we didn't come alone." Dustin motioned to the older warriors.

"Burai, Xever, Mitsukai, Valmont, Belmont!" Wild called.

"It's so good to see you guys." Muse greeted them.

"Well it's great to see all of you as well." Burai added as his friends had to look down at the friends of their younger students.

"You all look so cute as ponies." Mitsukai smiled as she hugged Fluttershy.

"And you look good as a young dragon, Spike." Xever admitted.

"Thanks." Spike smiled, in pride.

Suddenly they heard the mayor speak on a mic, while on a stage, "Good morning everypony, and welcome to this momentous occasion. As you know it has been nearly a whole month since the departure of our dear friends Dustin Bowers, Alistair, Savage, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel. But today I'm proud to announce that our beloved friends from another world have come back to see us!"

The pony residents applauded and cheered, as Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, and their familiars went on stage to stand before everypony, "Yes hello Ponyville!" Alistair proclaimed.

"The prodigal sons have returned!" Dustin announced.

"And we're delighted to see you all again." Zyphon added, as the ponies cheered.

"But this time we didn't come alone." Alistair spoke up, as the ponies listened.

"We have brought with us some of our own friends form our own world we'd like to introduce you too." Dustin explained.

"And we hope you treat them well as you've treated us before." Zyphon added, as the group motioned for their friends to join them on stage.

Alistair spoke as he brought Xever over, "First off I'd like to introduce to you a guy I am proud to call my big brother. Meet Xever Savage!" Xever walked to the center of the stage and waved at the crowd of ponies who cheered for him, as Alistair continued, "He taught many of the things I know to this day, and girls he's single!" he winked to them.

"Al!"Xever cried, as he looked at several of the mares giggling.

"Couldn't resist." Alistair chuckled, while Xever grumbled.

"Next allow me to introduce to you two older warriors who also taught me and Alistair a majority of what we know, and engaged to be wedded... Burai Sanzo and Mitsukai Tendou!" the happy couple approached and waved to the ponies who were excited to meet them and hear about them being engaged.

"Next allow us to introduce a duo of adventurous/explorers Valmont and Belmont Baliton!" Zyphon introduced the older twins who smiled and waved for the ponies in respect of their cheering.

"And now to introduce to you to the other students we trained along side with in our classes," Dustin began as he pulled Elroy over, "This is Elroy Zoil; one of the best martial artists in our age group. You try starting a fight with him, and he'll leave ya with a cleaned clock."

"Got that right!" Elroy called as he waved at the cheering ponies.

Jethro followed, and Alistair spoke up, "Meet Jethro Scott; our renowned expert in the field of sci-fi and paranormal. If something is indeed out there that's not of this world, excluding us. He will be the first to find it."

"Nice to meet you all." Jethro greeted the ponies who applauded.

Zyphon went next, "Now let us introduce to you a girl with the skill and acrobatic stunts of a trained performer, Jade Wallace!" Jade ran to the center doing a few acrobatic jumped and flips before posing.

"Stick it!" she announced as the ponies applauded her performance.

Dean followed up as Dustin introduced him, "Dean Colt here is our cool guy and ladies man."

"And that's a fact." Dean added, as the ponies chuckled.

Alistair brought Ralph over, "Ralph Booker here may be big and intimidating to those smaller than him, but the only thing bigger than both his appetite and strength combined is his heart."

"Aw gee." Ralph blushed feeling embarassed.

Zyphon nudged Alice and Alicia over, "Meet the Kingsley twins Alicia and Alice, though they look to be polar opposites, they are in fact devoted and caring siblings." Alicia and Alice waved to the ponies while smiling.

Dustin brought Aria to his side, "Aria Sanzo is not only Burai's little sister, but a very skilled musician to boot."

"I'm glad to meet all of you!" Aria greeted the ponies.

Zimmer walked up with Alistair who introduced him, "This is Zimmer Mendez; our video game wizard who uses video game logic to determine the best strategies."

"And they say playing video games is a waste of time." Zimmer added, as the ponies laughed.

Topher walked out with Zyphon introducing him, "This young man is Topher MacLeoud, who is an expert painter and drawer."

"Put a brush or pencil in my hand and I'll paint you a dream." Topher explained as the ponies looked interested.

Thatch approached as Dustin introduced him, "This is Thatch Cragger. He studies Egyptian history. Why just wait he may be the direct descendant of a pharaoh and he doesn't even know it."

"That'd be cool." Thatch admitted.

Alistair finally brought Eu over, "And this adorable little sweetie is my main squeeze, Eucliwood Belthio!"

"Call me Eu, and it's nice to be here." Eu greeted everypony.

"Eu here is a sorceress meaning she has a lot of magical spells at her disposal." Alistair explained, as the crowd of ponies cheered.

"Well that about wraps up our friends..." Dustin began until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked down seeing Tricera, Salem, McTwisp, and Calem looking crossed, "Of course how foolish of me, and also with us are Domino and Fievel's fellow animal friends, Tricera, Salem, Calem, and McTwisp." the animals smiled as stood proud before the ponies.

"We hope you treat our friends with the same level of respect and dignity as we've received from you." Dustin said.

"But for now let's get this party started!" Alistair announced, and the ponies cheered as the party commenced.

As Dustin and Alistair stepped down from the stage, they were approached by Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Alistair smiled ans he squat down to their level, "I know how much older we look."

"It's just we remember you when you boys were shorter." Sweetie Belle stated.

"It's good to see you girls." Alistair hugged the three fillies who looked up to him, while Xever watched with a smile.

* * *

And so the party took off with each of the guys getting to know the resident ponies of the town. Elroy was demonstrating some martial arts moves for some of the younger ponies, who were applauding his performance. Jade was showing off some of her gymnastics abilities, as some mares watched her in admiration. Eu was doing a few magic tricks for the fillies and colts, while Twilight watched seeing she wasn't anything like her former rival Trixie in terms of showing off. Dustin and Alistair continued to reconnect with some of their old friends from Ponyville. Aria was doing a little violin performance, which impressed the more music loving ponies, and even Octavia the cellist was captivated by her performance.

Ralph was having a sweet apple cider drinking contest with Rainbow Dash, with the two chugging round after round, "How can they drink so much?" a stallion known as Time Turner asked.

Suddenly the two put their last rounds down before both let out a huge belch which nearly shook the area, "Excuse me!" the two said together.

Jethro was telling a story to some of the ponies starting off in a mystic voice, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far-far away..." he then began doing a one man role play of his favorite sci-fi movie, with voice mimicking included.

Topher was painting a picture of a scenery as the ponies watched him work. When he finished he unveiled it to them, and they looked in wonder, "Voila."

"Wow, that so amazing." Bon-bon gasped in amaze.

"You really are good with the brush." Lyra added.

"Hey these hands were made for painting." he showed them his hands.

"Yes." Lyra said in awe as she took one of his hands in her hooves and marveled at it. Topher watched feeling awkward at an equine having such a fascination for something so simple as hands.

Zimmer was helping a young colt known as Button who was also a video game lover play one of his games, "I see where you're going, but you should stop in that one dungeon and search it inside and out for the key. Only then can you reach the next room." Zimmer instructed.

Buttons taking his advice did so and gasped, "You're right. I found it! Thanks, Mr. Mendez."

"Hey call me Zimmer." he ruffled the colts mane.

Alice and Alicia were being doted and fawned over by several mares and stallions about how cute they looked. Alice feeling flustered, spoke to her twin, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Just bear with it." Alicia answered as she tolerated it.

Dean was mingling with several ponies telling them about how he fancied himself a ladies man in his world, and how all the girls wanted a piece of him, while some of the stallions who were amazed had started asking him his secrets. Burai, Xever, Mitsukai, and the Balitons were also conversing with the mane six about what was going on, "So just how good was Ebon using Felix's abilities?" Burai asked.

"Too good I'm afraid." Applejack answered still recalling how they witnessed his display of power back at the castle.

"And these serpentine, are they really that tough?" Xever asked.

"Well if Dustin and Alistair could handle them, I'm sure you guys should have no problem." Wild noted.

"And you have no idea on their whereabouts?" Mitsukai asked Twilight.

"I'm afraid not." she answered regretfully.

Burai sighed, "Well don't worry we'll be coming here every chance we can to help you in locating them and defeating them."

The girls, Wild, and Spike smiled, "Thanks guys. This really means a lot to all of us." Twilight thanked them.

"Hey you helped us save our world." Valmont began.

"Now it's time for us to do the same." Belmont finished, as the ponies smiled.

Soon after the party ended, the mane eight, and Spike were showing Dustin and Alistair to their former HQ they had set up in Ponyville, "Well there it is." Spike said.

"Whoa! You guys lived here while in Equestria?" Dean asked Dustin and Alistair.

"That's right." Alistair answered as they approached the front door.

"Hey buddy, ya miss us?" Dustin asked the house while patting the door.

"Just as we told you, we've been keeping the place in perfect shape." Rarity explained.

"And it's been our meeting point." Pinkie added.

Dustin pulled out his old key and unlocked it before they all went inside. Dustin, Alistair, their familiars, and Zyphon looked around seeing the old place, "Looks just about the same as we left it." Alistair noted.

"Yeah, but I think maybe it's time we did a little renovation," Dustin suggested, "After all now that we're bigger the place should be bigger as well."

"Just say the word and we'll rally the folks to help you in making it better than ever." Applejack stated.

"Thanks again girls." Dustin said as they decided to give the guys a grand tour.

* * *

When nighttime came, the mane eight, Spike, and Dustin and Alistair's friends exited the place, "Are you two sure you'll be fine here on your own?" Xever asked his bro and Dustin.

"We've been here without contact from you guys for weeks three years ago, remember?" Alistair reminded him.

"Just making sure." Xever replied.

"Don't worry about us." Dustin assured them.

"So we'll be back tomorrow so we can get to know more about Ponyville and the rest of Equestria." Aria stated.

"Right." the two agreed.

"Portal's ready." Zyphon spoke up, as he activated the portal for the other warriors to get back home.

"See you tomorrow." Burai bid the two adieu, as the warriors and the rest of the familiars entered the portal before it closed.

"We better get home too." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, we'll see you boys tomorrow." Wild told the two.

"Until then." Alistair said, as the ponies and dragon took off.

Dustin and Alistair looked at each other, as the spike head spoke up, "Well Alistair, let's catch some winks."

"Yeah tomorrow's gonna be another day after all." Alistair agreed as they and their familiars went back inside and locked it up.

Suddenly popping up from a nearby bush was a Constrictai soldier who gasped, "Oh! They're back!" he burrowed into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile far into the Everfree Forest, at the ruins of the former castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, the Constrictai soldier popped out of the ground. He went up the stairs and started running through the hall ways of the old castle. He finally entered the old throne room, where many of the serpentine were lying around sleeping, while Ebon was sitting on Celestia's old throne that was next to Luna's throne, "King Ebon! King Ebon!" the snake called as he ran for the throne.

"Easy yourself. What is it?" Ebon asked the Constrictai soldier.

"I've just been to Ponyville and have made a discovery." he began.

"Go on." Ebon insisted him.

"The boys known as Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage have returned to Equestria, and they brought more humans with them." he explained.

Ebon after hearing that smirked, "I knew they'd come."

"What should we do your highness?" the snake asked him.

"Tomorrow we'll pay Ponyville a little visit." he smirked mischievously.

**(And there's the chapter. The guys have gotten a taste of Ponyville and Canterlot and now hopefully will be ready to face some snakes. See you until then.)**


	5. Snake Swarm

**(Hiya guys welcome back. Hope you're ready for another exciting chapter.)**

As Celestia's sun rose over the land, the light shined in through the windows of Dustin and Alistair's home. As the bright glow washed over their faces, they groaned and woke up, "Morning, Alistair." the spirit warrior yawned.

"Morning, Dustin." the dark warrior yawned as well.

They got out of bed, as Dustin spoke, "I'm starting to remember what it was like living here."

"Yeah. It was great." Alistair admitted, as the two chuckled.

They left their room, and saw Zyphon fixing breakfast downstairs, "Morning, Zyphon."

Zyphon looked over to them, "Ah good morning you two."

"Are those eggs I smell?" Alistair asked, as he took a whiff.

"Scrambled, the way you boys like them." Zyphon answered.

"All right!" Dustin cheered, as the two went to the table.

Fievel and Domino who had already been downstairs were enjoying their breakfasts themselves, "So what do we do today?" Domino asked Dustin.

"Well we gotta show the guys around the rest of Ponyville, once they get here." Dustin explained.

Suddenly the door opened, and their groups minus the older warriors arrived, "Morning, Dustin. Morning, Alistair." Aria greeted them.

"Hey there you guys are," Dustin began, "We were wondering when you'd show."

"Well we each had a fast breakfast and came right over." Dean explained.

"I hate going through my food fast." Ralph grumbled.

"So what's on the plan for today?" Elroy asked, as they all looked at the boys curiously.

"We're gonna show you guys around more of Ponyville, " Alistair answered.

"Yeah you guys still need to know the way of the land." Dustin added.

"Sounds good to me." Eu admitted.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"Good, because there's a lot for you guys to see around here." Fievel said as he ate his cheese.

"I can't wait." Topher said eagerly. After the two finished eating, they led their entourage out of their home and began their way to the town.

* * *

They walked past the schoolhouse, as Dustin spoke, "This is the Ponyville schoolhouse. Me and Alistair gave a little lesson here about our world to the younger ponies."

"And they were loaded with questions." Alistair added.

They then saw the CMC trotting to the school house, "Well good morning, girls." Dustin greeted the three.

"Good morning Professor Bowers and Professor Savage." they greeted the two.

"Girls, I'm off duty from that." Dustin chuckled.

"And I'm not a professor." Alistair added, as Aria giggled at the two.

Eu spoke to the girls with a smile, "Alistair told me you three have such respect for him."

"What did this guy do that makes him so special?" Dean asked, while putting an arm around the dark warrior.

"He saved our lives." Applebloom answered.

"Yeah from a bunch of snakes." Sweetie Belle added.

"Since then he's been a fellow Cutie Mark crusader!" Scootaloo declared, as the three stood together with Alistair.

"Well how about that?" Elroy asked with a smirk.

"Alistair, you really have a way with fillies." Alicia smirked.

Alistair replied feeling embarrassed, "I was just doing what any of you would've done."

"Good morning everypony." a voice said as they saw Muse, and hiding behind her was Nightfall.

"Good morning, Muse." Dustin greeted her.

"Good morning." The rest of them greeted, as Nightfall peeked out.

The humans looked curiously, as Jade spoke up, "Wait a minute don't tell me that's..."

"Yup," Muse answered, "You all remember Nightfall?"

"Hello." the colt greeted them.

"What've you been feeding him?" Dean asked in shock.

"It's not what I fed him. The truth is some excess magic he had left over aged him up a little bit more since we left your world." she explained.

"Well at least he's not an infant anymore." Jethro answered.

"Mom, why do they all look so familiar?" Nightfall asked his mom.

"Well, sweetie. These are the humans who helped save you." she explained.

'I guess he doesn't remember too much when he was Ebon, or maybe they're suppressed memories now?' Dustin thought, as Nightfall nodded seemingly recalling what little he could remember.

"Well this is my first day." the colt told Muse.

"Here let me straighten that." Muse said as she straightened his hair.

"Mom, it's fine." he groaned.

Muse smiled, "You have a good day. I'll be back to pick you up late, and be sure to listen to Ms. Cheerilee."

"Yes mom." he nodded.

Alistair turned to the CMC, "Hey how about you girls show him the ropes?"

"You can count on us, Alistair." Applebloom nodded.

The three spoke together, "Cutie Mark Crusaders guides go!"

Muse smiled as she watched the three show Nightfall to the schoolhouse. Dustin spoke to Muse, "Does he know?"

"About..." Muse was confused.

"You know." Dusitn gave her the hint.

Realizing what he meant, she sighed, "No actually."

Alistair spoke, "You can't keep that secret from him. He's eventually going to find out."

"I know, but I don't know how to break it to him." she replied.

"Do it like pulling off a band aid. It's better if quicker." Ralph explained.

"I'm not sure." Muse replied, feeling unsure.

"Well it's best he finds out from you before he finds out the hard way." Topher noted.

Muse nodded, as Dustin spoke, "Well we gotta get going. We got a tour to give our pals."

"I understand. Well I hope you guys enjoy Ponyville." Muse said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

First the group was walking up to Sweet Apple Acres, as Alistair spoke, "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres. You can find the best apple products in all of Equestria here."

"Yee-haw!" they heard a familiar cowboy call. They looked over seeing Applejack charge for a tree, before bucking the apples down.

The group watched feeling impressed, as Alice spoke up, "Applejack, that was wonderful!"

Applejack looked and saw her human friends, "Well a mighty good morning to yall." she greeted them.

"And good morning to you too, A.J." Aria replied.

"So that's what you earth ponies are capable of?" Jethro asked as he looked at the tree, and the bushel of apples.

"Ya darn tootin'." she nodded.

"Well no wonder you were able to strike so many shadow soldiers so hard in fights." Dean replied feeling impressed.

"I have mah moments," she admitted, "So what brings yall over here?"

"Well Alistair and I are giving the guys a real tour of Ponyville." Dustin explained.

"And we decided to bring them around here." Alistair added.

"Well I'm glad ya did," Applejack smiled before turning to the group, "Here yall try some of our apples." he tossed each of the group an apple.

They each looked at their apple, as Dustin and Alistair beckoned them to try it. So they each took a bite, and their faces lit up, "Wow! This is juicy." Topher gasped.

"Delicious!" Zimmer agreed.

"So good." Alice put in.

"Dustin and Alistair sure weren't kidding." Ralph noted.

"I'm glad ya like 'em." Applejack smiled.

"Well thanks for the treat, A.J. But it's time we got a move on. See you later." Dustin said as they waved bye.

"Bye yall." she waved her hat.

* * *

Soon they were walking up to Rarity's shop, "What's this place?" Thatch asked.

"This is Carousel Boutique; Rarity's shop." Dustin explained.

"This is where she made my suit." Alistair added.

"Nice exterior design." Topher admitted.

"Wait till you see the inside." Fievel replied.

Taking the hint, they went inside and saw the interior design, "Whoa! This is certainly posh." Dean stated.

They saw Rarity was preoccupied with designing a dress. Before they could speak up, Dustin and Alistair shushed them, as Domino whispered, "She's in the zone."

So they remained silent, until Rarity finished, "There, I'm done," she turned around to see the group, "Ah why hello my friends. So nice of you to come by."

"Thanks Rarity, sorry if we barged in. You did look you were busy." Jade noticed.

"Oh nonsense, Jade. I always have time for visitors. And you were all so quiet as I worked, so there was no harm at all." Rarity explained.

Aria looked at all the designer dresses Rarity had hanging up, "Rarity, these are beautiful."

"Oh those old things are nothing compared to my more fabulous designs." Rarity retorted, as Topher studied them.

"Still they are masterpieces."

"Why thank you, Topher."

Eu looked at numerous pictures of Rarity and her friends during her fashion show, their outfits at Shining Armor's and Cadence's wedding, their outfits from Twilight's Princess coronation, and of them at Fashion Fiasco, "So many events. Alistair, Dustin, is that really you two?" she asked noticing them in the Fashion Fiasco picture.

"Yup that's us." Dustin admitted, as he brought the group over to look at the photos.

"Nice suits." Jethro admitted.

"Thanks. Rarity put them together for us when we partook in that fashion show." Alistair explained.

"You boys must've really made an impression." Alicia noted.

"Oh they were absolutely fabulous!" Rarity beamed, as she stood next to the two boys, "These two were some of my greatest models."

"Aw Rarity, you're making us blush." Dustin chuckled, and the group laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ponyville schoolhouse, Nightfall was currently having lunch with the CMC, "So Nightfall, how're you enjoying your day so far?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"It's going very well actually," Nightfall admitted, "Ms. Cherilee is very nice."

"Yeah. She's the best." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"So how's it like having a playwright pony for a parent?" Scootaloo asked, curiously.

"It's great. I get to see how my mom's newest shows are before they're shown publicly." he explained.

"That sounds cool." Sweetie admitted.

"Yeah, and because my mom's so close to Wildcard he's become like a role model to me," he added, "He's already been teaching me multiple tips in card games."

"Well like us you got a blank flank, maybe you could be a cutie mark crusader just like us." Applebloom offered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll find our cutie marks together." Scootaloo added.

"That sounds swell." Nightfall smiled.

* * *

Back with the guys, they were already taking a break from their tour at Sugarcube Corner. They were sitting at a table, while enjoying some milkshakes Pinkie whipped up, while the Cakes brought over some candied treats for them to try, "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. These look delicious." Dustin said.

"Thank you kindly, Dustin." Mr. Cake thanked him.

They all ate, and Elroy spoke, "Man this is tasty."

"I know, even better than the sweets back home." Alice agreed.

Pinkie bounced over, "I knew you guys would love them."

Suddenly, Zyphon's antennae emerged from his head and he started beeping, "What's the buzz, Zyphon?" Dustin asked.

"Oh dear. I'm picking up snake traces in Ponyville. Big snakes." he explained in worry.

"Serpentine!" Dustin and Alistair gasped.

"Oh no!" Pinkie cried in fright.

Domino flew to the window and gasped seeing multiple serpentine storming around, "Zyphon's right."

Alistair turned to the Cakes, "Go to your kids and stay with them. And don't come out until it's safe."

The couple nodded before going to check on their children. The warriors and Pinkie went outside confronting the snakes, "Hey snakes!" Dustin called, grabbing their attention.

"Ah the boys!" a Venomari soldier hissed.

"We haven't forgotten what you did to Pythor and our other generals!" Mezmo declared.

"That was years ago on our part." Alistair replied.

"These are the serpentine?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah." Dustin nodded.

"They're even uglier than you made them out to be." Aria gagged.

"Don't worry guys. If you could handle fighting Ebon's dark ponies, you can handle these guys." Alistair assured them.

"Speaking of which, where is this new boss of yours?" Dustin asked the serpentine, as Chunk answered.

"He's dealing with other business."

"What other business?" Alice asked, as the serpentine all looked mischievous rather than answer.

"If you're not going to talk, we'll make you!" Elroy declared.

"Let's get them guys!" Dustin called, as they charged into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ponyville schoolhouse, none of them were aware of the serpentine in Ponyville, as some of them began leaving. Nightfall looked around seeing no sign of Muse anywhere, "Where is she?"

"Is everything ok, Nightfall?" Cherilee asked, as she stood at his side.

"Oh yes, Ms. Cherilee. Just waiting for my mom." he answered.

"Well I'm sure she'll be here soon." Cherilee comforted him.

"Not soon enough!" a voice called as two Constrictai jumped out of the ground and restrained Cherilee.

"Ms. Cherilee!" Nightfall cried.

"Run, Nightfall!" Cherilee called.

Nightfall remembering t listen to his teacher turned to run only to bump right into Ebon/Felix. He looked up and gasped as their eyes met, and his memories as King Ebon started resurfacing, "No! It can't be!" he trembled.

"But it is," Ebon answered, "Hello, former body." Nightfall trembled in fear as he stared his former self in the eyes of his former employee.

**(And there's the chapter. An ordinary tour turned into a battle against the snakes, and worse Nightfall and Ebon meet face to face. Will Dustin and Alistair's crew stand a chance against the serpentine, and will Nightfall escape from his former evil selves clutches? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	6. The King's Objective

**(Welcome back my friends to another installment. I know you're anxious to see some action, well this chapter's going to have it. Hope you enjoy it.)**

_Last time, as Dustin, Alistair, and their crew were hanging out in Ponyville, the place was suddenly under attack by the serpentine tribes. To make matters worse, Nightfall, while leaving the schoolhouse was confronted by his former evil self now inhabiting is former employee. Will Nightfall escape the clutches of Ebon, and will the warriors and ponies drive the Serpentine out of town? It continues now._

* * *

Nightfall continued to stare into the malicious eyes of Ebon, while Cherilee was still being held back by two serpentine, "You..." Nightfall gasped in fright.

"Yes... Me," Ebon smirked, "And I have a new form now."

"This can't be. I seem recall they purified you." Nightfall spoke up.

"Wrong! They didn't purify me. They purified you! I was merely stripped from you." Ebon explained.

Nightfall tried to get away, and like any colt he wanted his mother. Ebon appeared once again blocking him, as Cherilee called, "Nightfall, you have to run!" the two serpentine clamped her muzzle shut.

"Nightfall?" Ebon looked down at the colt, "That's what they're calling you now?"

"Yes." he answered.

Ebon pondered before speaking, "Well I suppose it could've been worse."

Nightfall tried to use his magic, but when he saw the glow on his horn he got scared. Ebon noticing this, smirked seeing he feared using his own magic for offense, "I see you are capable of using some of your magic, but you choose not too."

"Stay away. I don't want to be you again!" Nightfall ordered him.

Ebon could only laugh, "You presume too much. I don't want you to be me again."

"Then what do you want?" he inquired.

"I'm here to take back what is mine," Ebon began, "You see when we met our untimely demise, shall we put it? We were separated, mind, body, and power. Ever since then you have possessed a half of our unicorn magic. I need that half in order to regain my full power!"

Nightfall shook his head, in response, "No, I won't give it to you!"

Ebon sighed, "I expected such a response. That's why I'm going to take it!" he grabbed Nightfall by the back of his neck, and held the colt up high from the ground so they were on eye level.

Before Ebon could attempt to do anything, he was suddenly bucked from behind. This resulted in him dropping Nightfall. The dark ruler looked up and saw Muse with Saba next to her, "Get the buck away from my son!" she ordered, as Saba roared.

Ebon got up and smirked, "Ah, Muse. So nice of you to join us."

"She's not the only one!" Wild flew in, and knocked the two Serpentine away from Cherilee.

"And Wildcard too? How fortuitous," Ebon chuckled. Nightfall ran to his mom, as Ebon continued, "I see you've been taking very good care of my former body since you and your friends ruined it!"

As Nightfall clung to Muse, she spoke while glaring at Ebon, "We did not ruin him. We removed the evil and hatred from him born from jealousy."

"In other words, you made it weaker!" Ebon frowned.

Wild frowned and spoke up, "Being nice and kind is not weakness! It was such positive qualities that made up the elements of harmony which in turn defeated you!"

"But not permanently." Ebon countered.

"Well this time's going to be different I assure you." Muse promised, as Saba growled in agreement.

Ebon looked ahead, and saw the others coming, "The cavalry is finally here. But it's hardly worth it."

The ponies minus Pinkie, came to a halt as Twilight called, "Ebon!"

"Ah it's good to see you all again." he said pleasantly.

"All right bub, last time we were unprepared, but this time we're ready to take the fight to ya!" Rainbow called.

"I wouldn't worry about me right now," he began, "You should worry more about your warrior friends and your pink one."

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"The serpentine are already on a war path with them, even as we speak. Oh that reminds me. I think it's time I joined them. Catch you soon." he vanished in blue flames, while the two serpentine who were with him tunneled into the ground.

Wild spoke knowing the others maybe in trouble, "He's right, we got to get to Pinkie and the others."

"Cherilee, take of Nightfall while we're gone." Muse instructed.

"Of course." she nodded.

Before they left, Nightfall spoke up, " Wait mom, how is this... Why?" he asked feeling so confused.

Muse spoke to him, "I know you're confused sweetie, but I promise you I'll tell you everything."

"We all will." Twilight added, as Nightfall nodded.

"Come on!" Rainbow called, as they took off for the town square.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the town square, Pinkie, and the warriors were holding off the serpentine. Jade was launching spirit arrows from her spirit bow at some Constrictai soldiers, while Aria and Dustin were close to her using their basic martial arts moves against some Venomari soldiers, "These things are definitely persistant." Aria noted.

"Like we said." Dustin replied, as he fired a spirit gun at a Fangpyre.

"Remember what we told you about these snakes, and their abilities!" Alistair called, as he fired a shadow shot attack at a Hypnobrai.

"Right, Constrictai have strong grips," Ralph began, as he dodged some of the said snakes, "But I can grip harder!" he used his spirit energy to increase the muscles in his arms and hands. He grabbed two Constrictai soldiers and threw them into a wall, making the two snakes leave behind body imprints.

Three Venomari soldiers started spitting their acid for Alice and Alicia, "Venomari's venom can cause you to hallucinate." Alice noted.

Alicia nodded as the twins avoided the venom before throwing their fists back, "Shotgun double barrel!" they called as they blasted the snakes.

Topher, Elroy, Jethro, and Dean were jumping around some Fangpyres, who were trying to bite them, "And you turn into a snake if these things bite you!" Elroy called as he delivered a spin kick to one of the Fangpyres.

Topher saw one was about to bite him, until he reached down and picked up a boulder and held it out for the Fangpyre to bite. The snake cried in pain, as he felt his fangs fall to pieces, "Ooh! Hope you know a good dentist."

"And finally the Hypnobrai..." Dustin began, as Zimmer who was fighting four of the tribe members finished.

"Can hypnotize ya just by looking into your eyes!" he summoned his spirit sais, and started fighting back while avoiding eye contact.

"You all got it right. A +!" Pinkie cheered as she was jumping around the snakes, or onto their heads.

As the group continued fighting the snakes, a blast of blue fire almost got them, but they jumped out of the way, "What the..." Jethro gasped, as Ebon stood.

"Hey guys." he greeted them.

"Felix!" Dustin called, but remembered, "I mean, Ebon!"

"Correct," he confirmed, "I guess the girls and Wild already told you about me?"

"Got that right." Dean nodded.

"I can't believe your using Felix to house your spirit." Eu stated.

"What can I say? It was either that or wait to assimilate more energy, and I sure as Tartarus wasn't going to go through that again." he answered.

"We may not have completely destroyed you the first time, but this time we'll finish you off for good!" Dustin warned him.

"I'd like to see you try." Ebon challenged them.

"Let's get him!" Alistair ordered, until Alice spoke.

"But what about the snakes?"

"Leave them to us!" Twilight called, as she and the rest of the group appeared.

"You made it!" Pinkie cheered.

"But where were you?" Eu asked them.

"Ebon here was after Nightfall." Wild explained.

"Why?" they asked.

"We'll tell ya later!" Applejack answered, reminding them of their situation.

They nodded, and the warriors went at it with Ebon, while the ponies started fighting the snakes. As Dustin, Alistair, and their group attacked Ebon, the dark ruler using all of of Felix's moves combined with his strategic maneuvering was taking all of them out one by one. Dustin and Alistair rolled across the ground as the spirit warrior spoke, "He's a lot harder to defeat now that he's got Felix's powers as well."

"Well we can't give in!" Alistair reminded him, as they got up and went on the attack again.

Ebon kept blocking and intercepting their attacks, while thinking, 'These kids. When they fight together are almost too much for me. I better do something before I lose my edge.'

He finally released a burst of blue flames knocking the warriors off him, "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Dean groaned.

Aria got up seeing Ebon, and her pony friends taking on the serpentine. She frowned and spoke, "I'll fix them!" she pulled out her violin and bow, "Hey Ebon, serpentine!" she called, grabbing their attention, "Let me play you a little Aria classic!" she concentrated her spirit energy into her bow and violin and began playing like a pro.

As she played, her violin started releasing a vibration of spirit energy that was starting to irritate the snakes and Ebon, as they started clutching their heads and covering their ears, "STOP IT!" a Hypnobrai cried in pain.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T STAND IT!" A Constrictai shouted.

"MY EARS!" a Fangpyre cried.

"The sound is getting to them. Keep it up!" Twilight called to Aria, who continued playing.

Ebon was growling in frustration, as he desperately plugged his ears, "STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!"

"We're getting out of here!" A Venomari cried, as the snakes burrowed into the ground.

Ebon frowned at the group, "I'll be back!" he vanished in blue flames.

Seeing their enemies gone, Aria ceased her violin playing and took some breaths, "Thank God for playing with an orchestra for so many years."

The town's ponies came out of hiding, and saw the snakes were gone. They cheered that they were saved by their eight favorite ponies, as well as their human friends. The group started surrounding Aria as Dustin spoke, "That's using your instrument, Aria."

"Such a shame those snakes couldn't appreciate such a talent." Rarity noted.

"Guess their ears were too sensitive." Dean suggested, and they chuckled.

Suddenly Muse gasped, "Guys, we got to get back to Nightfall!" The others hearing how serious she was in her tone, nodded and followed her.

* * *

They arrived back at the schoolhouse, where Cherilee was comforting Nightfall who was still shocked at what happened to him moments ago, "Nightfall!" Muse called.

"Mom!" Nightfall cried, as he galloped over to her and she comforted him.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here." she nuzzled him.

"He looks really out of it." Jethro noted.

"You would to if you obviously saw your former evil self before you." Alicia noted, and Jethro nodded.

Nightfall looked up to his mother feeling hurt, "Mom, how long did you know?"

"Nightfall, we also didn't know until a few days ago." she answered.

Nightfall started realizing why she and the rest of the group were summoned to Canterlot that one day, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if you'd be able to handle it right away." she tried reasoning.

"Well you sure took too long to decide when on letting me know!" he cried.

"Kid, we had no idea he would even think of coming after you." Wild explained.

"But he is!" Nightfall responded.

"What does he want with Nightfall?" Rainbow asked the two, as everyone else was concerned as well.

Nightfall answered, "Apparently when I was purified, his spirit was forced out of me, but half of our unicorn magic resides within me, while he retains the other half. I've always felt I had a very powerful magic force inside me, but I've always been afraid using it, fearing I'd hurt others close to me."

"Now Ebon's looking to assimilate that magic from within you to make his magic full again." Jethro concluded, as Nightfall nodded.

"And if he gains all his magic powers, then he really will be nearly impossible to defeat." Twilight feared.

Muse looked down at her colt sensing he still felt betrayed, but held him close, "Son, I know you are beyond the levels of disappointed in me for hiding this secret from you, but a parent always looks out for their child. I thought by not telling you about Ebon I'd be protecting you from the memories of your past life. But believe me when I say I am truly sorry." she shed a tear.

Nightfall seeing how his mother felt just as hurt as he was, couldn't bring himself to be any further disappointed in her. He wiped away her tear, and spoke, "I understand you were trying to protect me. But I can face these nightmares. I may not be King Ebon anymore, but I still have courage enough to face whatever truth is told to me from you or him."

Muse smiled seeing how brave he was and answered, "I know son. I promise I won't hide anything from you no matter how painful it might be."

"That's all I ask mom, and thanks for looking out for me." the two hugged.

"Aw!" the mares and girls smiled.

Topher turned to the guys, "Sorta gets ya doesn't it? Right here." he patted his heart and they nodded.

Twilight spoke up, "Well now that we know what Ebon's truly after. I should report this to the princess to let her know as well."

"Right." Muse nodded.

Dustin and Alistair turned to their friends, as the dark warrior spoke, "So guys what'd ya think of fighting the serpentine?"

"Well it was challenging." Jade admitted.

"Those snakes were definitely not like shadow soldiers." Thatch noted.

"But they gave us quite the work out." Ralph added.

"I sure as hell can't wait to fight them some more." Dean said, in excitement.

"Well you'll be getting' yer wish there, sugarcube." Applejack replied, as they all nodded knowing it wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the former castle of the pony sisters, the serpentine were recovering from having to endure an ear splitting sound. Ebon meanwhile was pacing around in frustration, before growling, "Those meddlesome humans will stop at nothing from keeping me from accomplishing my plan."

"King Ebon!" a Fangpyre cried, "It's so horrible, look what they did to my teeth!" he showed them his two fangs that fell out of his mouth having been the Fangpyre who was tricked into sinking his teeth into rock. Ebon sighed as he used his magic to restore the Fangpyre's fangs, "Oh thank you, your highness."

Ebon scowled, "Next time you will do well to not sink your teeth into solid material!"

"Yes, your excellency." The Fangpyre nodded, while feeling sheepish before joining the snakes again.

Ebon sighed as he started walking through the halls of the ruined castle, "If I'm going to assimilate the magic left inside my former body, I have to come up with a real plan to get close to Nightfall without alerting the others," he wandered into the old library seeing it was cluttered with books dating back during Celestia's and Luna's earlier years, "Perhaps I can find something useful in these archives." he suggested to himself.

**(And there's the chapter. The group now knows what Ebon is after, and are determined to help protect Nightfall from him no matter what. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	7. Return of an Old Friend

**(Hi guys. I got a new chapter up and ready featuring some old familiar faces and the return of another. I hope you're ready for it.)**

As Celestia's sun rose over Ponyville, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were getting ready for the new day. After the boys showered and changed, Zyphon cooked them breakfast, and they were all set, "Guys should be arriving any moment now." Dustin said, as a portal opened and their friends came out.

"Morning, boys." Burai greeted them.

"Morning." the two greeted them.

"You two look all ready." Aria noticed.

"Got that right." Dustin nodded.

"So where are we meeting up with the others?" Dean asked.

"In Ponyville park." Dustin answered.

"Then let's go." Zimmer said.

"Right." the two agreed, as they all headed out. As they left, watching from behind a bush was a figure with his hood up. He quickly sunk back into the bush not wanting to be seen.

* * *

As they walked through Ponyville greeting the folks, they saw up ahead by a tree were their eight pony friends, their pets, Spike, and Nightfall, "Over there." Alistair motioned to them.

"And they brought animals too." Aria noted.

"Yes. A perfect opportunity." Domino cawed to Fievel, who nodded.

"Well let's get over." Thatch said, as the group headed over.

As they approached, the group saw Muse's white tiger Saba, and froze, "They have a tiger with them?" Jethro asked in shock.

"Relax, Saba is tamed." Dustin assured him.

"Somehow I don't feel so assured." Salem spoke.

"Relax, Salem," Fievel began, "I met him before and thought I was tiger chow, but he's actually really sweet."

"Come on." Dustin said, as they continued on.

"Hey girls!" Alistair called.

They looked over and saw their humans friends approaching, "Morning, guys." Twilight greeted them.

"Looks like you all and your pets are having a good time." Zyphon noted.

"Oh we are." Fluttershy nodded.

Domino and Fievel scurried to the animals, "Hey what's happen fellas?" Fievel asked.

"The prodigal animals have made their comeback." Domino cawed, as the girls and Wild's pets went over.

"Hey Angel, how's it going?" Fievel asked, as he and Angel bunny high pawed.

Domino flew to Winona, "Hey Winona, nice to see you again." Winona gave a playful bark and began licking the birds face. Domino chuckled, "Ok-ok, before you soak my feathers."

Owlowiscious flew down to them, "Owlowiscious, you remember us right?" Fievel asked.

"Hoot."

"Us, Domino and Fievel." Domino cawed.

"Hoot."

"Us!" Fievel shouted in frustration, before letting it go. Suddenly he felt his back nuzzled, and spun to see Opal, "Ah, there's my favorite kitty! How're you ,Opal?" he hugged her face as she purred and nuzzled him.

Tank lowered down on his helicopter top before reaching the ground, "Hey Tank, good to see ya." Domino cawed, as he bumped heads with him.

Fievel scurried up to Gummy, "Hey Gummy, did ya miss us?" Gummy just stood there with his face all blank, before blinking his eyes twice, "Yeah, we did to you too." Fievel said, as he went along with it.

Domino flew to Baton, "Hey Baton, good to see you."

"Awk, good to see you. Good to see you ,awk!" Baton squawked.

The two animals looked to the biggest out of all the animals, "And Saba, you're looking great." Fievel said as the mouse patted the tiger's big paw, while Domino perched on his head.

"We got a good news for all of you," Domino began, "We brought some animal friends from our world to meet you all."

"Come on over, fellas." Fievel instructed.

And so the animals of the other warriors came over and presented themselves, "Guys let us introduce you to the girls pets. That's Angel, Gummy, Tank, Winona, Baton, Owlowiscious, Opal, and Saba." Domino introduced them.

Fievel turned to the ponies animals, "And now let me introduce to you our friends, Tricera, Salem, McTwisp, and Calem."

Winona started sniffing Tricera, who in turn was sniffing her back. When they got a good enough whiff of each other, the collie nuzzled the wolf dog, "Well it's nice to meet you to." Tricera said, as he nuzzled back.

McTwisp and Angel met, as McTwisp shook the other rabbit's paw, "A pleasure to meet you Angel old chap. Domino and Fievel told me they knew of another rabbit here. Fancy a carrot?" the rabbit familiar offered. Angel accepted the carrot as the two rabbits took a bite out of their treats.

Salem was leaning into Opal, with a grin, "So you're the Opal Fievel told me about. I gotta say you're cuter than he told me. A couple of cats like us could make quite a pair, eh?" Opal hissed and tried swatting her paw at him, only for Salem to duck, "Feisty." he purred. Alicia and Rarity rolled their eyes.

Calem was on top of Saba's head, while looking down at Tank and Gummy, "Nice to meet you fellas, and for record I am not now nor have I ever been a snack."

The ponies and the humans watched seeing how well the animals were all hitting it off with each other. Nightfall trotted over and began playing with them, "Seems they really like the kid." Burai told the girls.

"Well he knows how to be gentle with them." Muse explained.

"Obviously more gentle than his other half," Valmont said, but realized it wasn't the best thing to say, "Sorry about that."

"So he knows now?" Mitsukai inquired.

"He does." Wild nodded.

"And how's he taking it?" Belmont asked.

"Well he was shocked that we didn't tell him about it sooner," Muse began, while looking down in guilt, "And he was very upset with me the most." Wild comforted her, as he continued.

"But he came around and told us not to keep secrets like this from him again."

"So what's happening with him now?" Xever asked.

"Well I'm training him how to control his high magic reserves," Twilight explained, "He's afraid of using it because he fears with him unable to truly control it he'll hurt somepony close to him."

"Fear does bring down ones concentration." Burai nodded.

"But if anypony can help him harness his magic it's you, Twi." Dustin said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys." the alicorn smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, Ebon was still going through the books of Celestia's and Luna's former castle's library. He threw a book down in frustration, "I've scoured this library all night and have found nothing to help me!" he walked out of the library in need of a break.

As he walked down the dark and dusty hall way he stopped before a mirror on the wall that looked half broken. He looked at his reflection and smirked, "Oh Felix, if only you could actually be a part of this whole revenge scheme of mine. But due to your betrayal you're in the backseat of things. Still I must admit your potential and strength as both a dark warrior and a yoko have benefited me thus far. When I've destroyed your former friends you will look like a pathetic loser." he chuckled before walking down the hall.

When he reached the main chamber where the serpentine resided, Mezmo ran up to him, "King Ebon!"

"Yes, Mezmo?"

"The ponies and their human friends have been spotted in Ponyville park, but there are some older humans in the town as well."

"Hm, Felix's former companions," Ebon pondered, until an idea came to mind, "Mezmo, instruct Chunk, Spitz, the Constrictai and the Venomari to go after them and bring me the colt Nightfall."

"Yes master, but what about your?" Mezmo inquired.

"I'll be taking Fang and the Fangpyres to where those older humans are. They are more skilled and smarter than their younger friends. Take out the more experienced, and their forces are split."

"I'll be sure to send the Hypnobrai to meet up with you as well." Mezmo answered, as he went to follow his order.

* * *

Back in the park, the group were still relaxing under the sun with the animals off to the side playing, while Burai, Xever, Mitsukai, and the Balitons went off to explore more of Ponyville, "Are you sure it was all right to let your brothers and their friends go through Ponyville without us?" Twilight asked Alistair and Aria.

"I wouldn't be too worried." Alistair began.

"Yeah, we introduced the residents here to them." Aria added.

"So they should be just fine." Dustin agreed.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, "Tell me that's an earthquake." Dean said, and suddenly the Constrictai jumped out of the ground followed by the Venomari tribe.

"Nope, not an earthquake." Pinkie said, while holding up a wrong answer card.

"Give us the colt." Chunk ordered them, while motioning to Nightfall.

"Nightfall, get behind us." Muse ordered, as she and Wild covered him.

"Another match with these guys? Sounds like a treat." Dean smirked.

"By why only these two tribes?" Dustin wondered.

"No time to ponder." Alicia said, as the two tribes moved in for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five older warriors were walking through Ponyville square, before relaxing outside the town hall, "This place sure is relaxing, am I right guys?" Xever asked the group.

"It certainly is peaceful." Mitsukai admitted.

"Yeah, but peace doesn't always last." Burai reminded them.

"Dude, don't say it you'll kill the mood." Valmont said, and suddenly burrowing up from the ground were the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre tribes.

"Oh boy." Belmont sighed.

"Do you think these are the serpentine?" Mitsukai asked the boys.

"Well they're serpent like." Xever noted.

"Based off their scales and colors they're the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes." Burai deduced.

"Correct." Mezmo hissed.

"We've got orders to bring you down." Fang added.

"Not unless we bring you down first." Valmont retorted, as they summoned their weapons.

"So then you'll fight all of us?" a voice spoke up, as Ebon appeared and startled the older warriors.

"It's him." Belmont gasped.

"Ebon." Xever stated.

"In Felix's body just as they said." Mitsukai added.

"I'd wish to go after the younger warriors, but then I wouldn't have the opportunity to take out the ones who made them into the warriors they are today." Ebon began.

Burai stepped closer to Ebon, who wasn't moving and spoke, "Felix, if you're in there somewhere I am so very sorry this happened to you."

"Felix cannot hear you right now, boy." Ebon replied.

"Well then you be sure to give him my message."

"Why should his well being matter to you?" Ebon inquired, "He is your enemy, or have you forgotten what I had hired him to do?"

"We haven't," Mitsukai answered, "But he was still one of us."

"And that's a part of history we can't change." Valmont added and Belmont nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, history indeed," Ebon said, with a chortle, "I've seen all of Felix's memories with all of you. He was really fond of all of you, even vying for your attention, child," he motioned to Mitsukai who frowned, "But alas his issues of inferiority due to so much competition drove him away from all of you. He indeed had a problem, and you all didn't do anything to help him."

"You're wrong!" Xever shouted, "We did try to help him, but I guess our efforts weren't enough." he sighed.

"No, they were not." Ebon justified his claim.

"But we're gonna get you out of him one way or another." Burai said, as he gripped his spirit dagger.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged them, before motioning to the serpentine, "Attack!"

The two tribes went at it with the older warriors, while Burai and Xever went past them to take Ebon head on. Ebon blocked and attacked the two who were throwing all they had against him, "I must admit this is not a way we'd ever picture fighting Felix. With you at the wheel." Xever told Ebon, as he delivered a spin kick to the dark king.

Ebon caught the leg, and swung Xever aside, "Believe me ,I had not originally planned to take his body as my own, nor was he really at the top of my list for a new vessel," Ebon answered, "But beggars can't be choosers. Besides I've already grown used to his abilities, so I made a wise choice."

Burai grunted ,as he used his spirit dagger to strike at Ebon, who was dodging before throwing a punch. He missed and Burai fired a shotgun attack at him knocking him into the wall of a building. Ebon peeled himself off and looked seeing the other older warriors fighting off the serpentine while avoiding the eyes and the fangs, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

Back with the younger warriors and the ponies, the Constrictai and Venomari tribes continued to jump and attack them, while they were determined to protect Nightfall, "Shadow gun!" Thatch and Topher called before blasting two members of both tribes.

Applejack and Muse were bucking some incoming Venomari soldiers who were trying to spit at them, "We can't afford to have them use their abilities on us." Muse stated.

"Got that right." Applejack agreed.

Ralph using his strength enhanced with spirit energy was pounding the Constrictai, "Hey you think those other tribes went after Burai and the others?"

The group gasped, "They probably did." Aria gasped.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, unless Ebon's with them..." Dustin began, until he realized what he said and looked at Mezmo and asked sourly, "He is isn't he?" Mezmo only chuckled.

"We got to find them and help them." Dean stated.

"But who's going to help us?" Jethro asked, as he dodged the venom of one of the Venomari soldiers.

Suddenly lightning started striking all around the area and nailing the serpentine, "Good one, Eu!" Alistair cheered, until the girl spoke.

"Alistair, that's not me."

"What?" they asked in confusion.

Chunk suddenly saw Muse and Wild were too preoccupied with watching the serpentine flee, he took a chance and burrowed up form behind them and grabbed Nightfall, "Mom!" he cried.

"Nightfall!" Muse screamed, as Chunk dragged the colt into the hole.

"He's got him!" Wild cried.

"If I know where he's going, he's going to find Ebon." Dustin deduced.

"But where could he and the others be?" Alice asked, until they heard an explosion coming by from the town square.

"Over there!" they said simultaneously.

Dustin turned to Domino, "Domino, you and the other animals wait here!" they took off.

"Good luck!" Domino cawed.

* * *

Back at the other fight, Ebon stood before both Burai and Xever who were both looking worn down from fighting him, while the others continued holding off the snakes, but didn't look like they could keep it up, "What now fearless, leader?" Xever asked Burai sarcastically.

"I'm opened for suggestions." Burai answered.

Ebon smirked, until the Constrictai and Venomari soldiers popped out of the ground, "King Ebon!" Spitz called.

"We got him!" Chunk called as he dragged the struggling colt over.

"Ah, yes. My former body," Ebon chuckled, "Chalk full of my magic."

Nightfall looked on in terror, as Ebon grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him up to his eye level, "Now to take back what is mine." his eyes started glowing.

"Ebon, let him go!" Dustin screamed as the others were charging over.

Ebon frowned, and snapped his fingers with his free hand, summoning shadow soldiers to block the warriors and the ponies paths. Burai and Xever taking advantage ran at him, but were jumped by Constrictai soldiers. Ebon turned back to Nightfall, "Where were we?" his eyes glowed again, as Nightfall's eyes did the same as magic started pooling out of his horn and was assimilated into Ebon's forehead.

"Nightfall!" the ponies screamed as they tried getting past the shadow soldiers.

"WIND!" a voice shouted, as a blast of air blew around.

Ebon was knocked out of his concentration and off balance, causing him to drop Nightfall who ran for cover, "What?" Ebon gasped, as he looked around for the source.

They all looked and saw walking down the street was a figure with his hood up. When the hood fell down it revealed Blaze Shadow, who now had elemental symbols on his clothes, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Blaze!" the group cheered.

"Who?" the serpentine asked in confusion.

"A friend, and don't forget it." Blaze told the snakes.

"What're you doing here?" Alistair asked.

"Come on Alistair, I'll always be there to watch my friends backs." Blaze answered.

Ebon looked on in shock and confusion, "You, but how? I disposed of you myself!"

"Ebon, Ebon, Ebon," Blaze began, while shaking his head, "See that's the problem with you. You may have written a perfectly good script about what happened back in our world, and with this sequel of yours in the process to boot. But a sequel always has surprises such as this. So now let's see what happens."

"I destroyed you once, I'll do it again!" Ebon bellowed, as he flew at Blaze who started blocking some punches, but received a spin kick that knocked him to the ground.

Blaze got back up, "Good move, but I still have a lot to repay you for putting that hole in my stomach!" he concentrated as the symbols on his clothes glowed and he launched a blast of fire combined with wind to created smoke around Ebon and the snakes.

"Blaze knows elemental magic now?" Eu gasped.

"Where did he learn that?" Dean asked.

"You can ask him after the fight!" Twilight called, as she started blasting the shadow soldiers with her magic.

"Mom!" Nightfall cried, as she ran to Muse.

"Oh, Nightfall!" Muse hugged him.

Dustin and Alistair flew over and landed by Blaze, while the others went to fight the snakes with the older warriors, "Nice to see you Blaze, but I thought you said you were sitting this one out?" Dustin reminded him.

"Hey, old habits die hard." Blaze chuckled, as they stood ready against Ebon.

"I'll crush all three of you!" Ebon declared, as the four lunged at each other and battled it out hand to hand.

Dustin and Alistair summoned their weapons and started striking at Ebon, who ducked or leaned back, only for Blaze to stomp the ground with the earth symbols on his shoes glowing, "Earth!"

A earth fist rose up from behind Ebon and punched him, sending him flying at both Dustin and Alistair who powered their fists up, "Spirit/Shadow Shotgun!" they combined their attacks that sent Ebon crashing onto a flower cart. He rose up with the flowers that were on his body to burn up from the fire he was emitting.

"I'll be back!" he vanished in flames.

"Retreat!" Mezmo ordered, as he and the rest of the snakes burrowed away.

The shadow soldiers vanished, and the groups started catching their breath. When they finished, the ran over to Blaze, "Blaze, it's really you!" Twilight cheered.

"You arrived just in time." Wild added.

"But what're you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"And how did you learn to use magic?" Eu asked curiously.

"Guys, easy. I'll answer everything, but maybe we should get out of here, before we get charged for damage of property?" Blaze suggested. They all looked around and saw the place looked wrecked, and quickly bolted.

* * *

They returned to the park, where the warriors animals were glad to see them all right, and Blaze was with them. Soon Blaze was seated with them and they began their questions, "How did you learn to use magic?" Eu inquired.

"Well the world in which I accidentally landed it in is filled with magical users. I joined a guild of them." Blaze answered, "Now like you I use elemental magic with these symbols on my clothes."

"Sweet with that and your spirit energy you'll be a major asset to us once again." Dean said, while patting his shoulder.

"Not so much," Blaze answered, "I've stopped using my spirit energy. In fact I've used some magic to seal it off."

"You what?" they asked in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" Mitsukai asked.

"Well during my magic training I went through a trial."

"A trial?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. When Ebon put that hole in me, a portion of his darkness lingered on inside me even after King Dusk and Queen Dawn healed me," he continued, "That portion finally manifested into Ebon deep in my mind. He wanted to control me like a puppet, similar to how he is to Felix now. I fought hard against him, but through my struggling he was also fighting the friends I made with my own power. Eventually I conquered him and extinguished him from my mind. Still my own spirit energy was used to harm my friends. I almost lost them due to it, and swore I would never risk others using my energy against those I cared about. So I eventually embedded a magic seal on my chest to keep my spirit energy dormant should I ever decide to use it again. So I continued to practice in the art of elemental magic instead."

"Interesting." Eu admitted, while feeling impressed.

"So how did you get here?" Alice asked.

"Well the time I spent in the other world felt like it was longer since time moves different in other worlds," Blaze spoke, "But one day during one of our parties, I felt a surge flowing through me. The Pendulum effect started dragging me back to our world. It was due to the fact I overcame the other shadows of my past involving my family. Before I could be fully transported back, my girlfriend Wendy jumped and returned to New York with me."

"At first I spent a week or two there showing her all around our home. She did get a lot of culture shock, but I walked her through it. We were happy together, but that fun didn't last forever. The same kind of Pendulum affect started dragging her out of our world and back to her's. I planned to go back to the lab and use the portal to return, but she made me promise her not to come back just yet. She wanted me to go and help you guys. Now that I conquered all my shadows I felt truly ready to resume my place fighting along side you. I remained true to my word by using Dustin's portal device to come here. I first went to the Princesses in Canterlot and told them everything. When they informed me of what's been going on here I came right over. I didn't want to reveal myself just yet until I knew what to say to you. Then Ebon and the snakes showed up on both sides."

"Then that was you using lightning magic?" Jethro deduced.

"Right."

"Well we're glad you showed up." Dustin said.

Blaze smirked, "You guys would be lost without me."

"Don't push it, man." Dean warned him, and he just kicked back.

Muse checked Nightfall over, "Nightfall, are you ok sweetie?"

"I think so, but my head feels tingly." Nightfall admitted.

"What was Ebon trying to do anyway?" Blaze asked.

"That was him trying to assimilate his magic from Nightfall back into himself." Twilight explained.

"It didn't look like he got much out of him." Alicia noticed.

"Still, if he could assimilate even a bit he'll eventually try and assimilate it all." Twilight stated.

"No!" Nightfall gasped.

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna protect you." Wild assured him.

"Ya got that right." Rainbow agreed.

"And I'll be sticking around this time to help." Blaze promised.

"Well then Blaze, how about you bunk with me and Alistair at our HQ in this world?" Dustin offered.

"Is there indoor plumbing?" he inquired.

"Of course." Alistair answered.

"Then I'm good with that."

"Well now that this is out of the way, we should give Blaze a welcome to Ponyville party." Pinkie spoke up.

"I agree." Ralph put in, while the ponies and several of the warriors rolled their eyes, but laughed none the less.

Back in the castle ruins in the forest, the snakes were resting from their fight, while Ebon was pumping his arms as magic coursed through him, "Yes. I can feel my magic returning to me. Though I only got a small portion every little bit helps. And soon all that's stored up inside that colt will be mine again, and when that happens this land and all its inhabitants will be mine to command." he chuckled to himself.

**(And there's the chapter. Ebon managed to assimilate some of his magic out of Nightfall, and Blaze has returned to help his friends. To learn about his side of the story he explained, read Blaze Shadow2's fic '****Fairy Tail: Blaze's Journey'. Don't miss next time where the ponies and humans are invited to Canterlot's Gala, where there will be fun, drama, and party crashers. Catch ya later.)**


End file.
